Harry Potter and Sirius' Past
by Katie Scarlette
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETED! Last chapter up now! There's so much about Sirius Black that we have yet to learn, and there's one thing in particular that Harry must find out in the past that will effect the future. So many tales untold, but one seems to stand out.
1. The Key to the Past

---I don't own Harry Potter or any other of J.K. Rowling's characters or stories. This my plot though!---

My first Harry Potter fanfic! I hope it's to your enjoyment! Please Read and Review!

**Harry Potter and Sirius' Past**

Harry Potter sat up in his bed, reading his latest letter from Sirius Black, his godfather, on a warm summer afternoon at the Dursleys' house on Privet Drive. He was relieved to hear from Sirius after the long summer days, which had seemed to drag by, as he awaited the start of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. But, as Harry pushed his messy, unruly bangs out of his eyes he read something that didn't seem like Sirius, unlike his other letters this summer. Though it was a regular Owl-Post wizard's letter, it seemed as if he could feel Sirius' emotion as he wrote the letter to Harry. The impassioned emotion that Harry felt was one of loneliness, sadness, and depression. And though, most people probably would have thought so, Harry immediately thought it was not from the solitude of Sirius' current state, but something else. Harry carefully read through the end of the letter, trying to pick out anything that could be wrong, or a problem to consult with. Then Harry found a clue, as he re-read it once again,

'Harry, here's some advice, don't dwell on the past. It will only make you feel lonely. '

Harry suspected Sirius wasn't talking about the unfortunate happenings of his parents' deaths or the recent episode of last year. Maybe the problem lurked in Sirius' past.

Harry sat down with a piece of parchment and his quill and wrote to Ron about it, asking him if he could find a time traveling spell that he might know of. He figured Hermione would probably know of one, but he knew she'd 'tsk-tsk' him and forbid him to do such a thing. When Harry was finished, he rolled up the bit of parchment and attached it to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig affectionately nibbled on Harry's finger as he opened the window.

"Give this to Ron, Hedwig. Okay?"

Hedwig chirped and flew out the window. The next day, Hedwig returned and with a letter attached to her leg. Harry patted the top of Hedwig's head and de-attached the letter from his owl's leg.

Dear Harry,

I think you're right about Sirius. It's probably something that happened in his past. I did find a spell.in one of Percy's old books. I hope he doesn't realize there's a page ripped out that book. If you do end up time traveling I want to come with you. Write me back, I'll bring the spell. I'll try to get in through those Muggles' fireplace. Find out when they'll be out.

-Ron

Harry sent an owl the day before telling Ron that the Dursleys' would be out the next day, which happened to be what Harry was getting ready for. Ron said he would bring the necessary ingredients as well. A couple minutes later Harry stood in front of the fireplace, helping Ron dust him off.

"I hope my mum or dad don't find out about this." Ron said, coughing up ash excitedly.

Harry looked around and said, "Don't worry, no one will find out about this." They jetted to Harry's "room" and Ron uncrumpled the spell on Harry's bed. "Hmm." Harry mumbled, looking at the incantation. "This looks easy enough. I don't think this will require a lot of magic." Harry told Ron.

Ron grinned, "Good, it can't get us expelled."

Harry smiled back at him. Finally, they had all the ingredients in a cauldron of Harry's, all except one, the final ingredient, a watch. Ron grasped Harry's hand, as Harry threw on his father's invisibility cloak on both of them and tossed the watch in, they chanted the conjuration, ultimately, announcing the time period they wished to travel to. This was a one-time spell though, one way there, one way back. They're minds set on the beginning of Sirius' fifth year at Hogwarts, a guess, on their part. The year Sirius, Harry's father, Peter, and Remus had to become Animagus.

* * *

An instant later, they reappeared in a Hogwarts classroom. They held their breath in as they sighted the full classroom, while they oddly stood silently in the back, surveying. Finally, Harry spotted Sirius, he was much handsomer than the pictures from Lily and James Potter's wedding had shown. His dark hair draped down the sides of his face and he sat silent and perpendicular. Harry glanced around, curiously, trying to spot anyone else he knew. Then Harry's gaze stopped, on one greasy dark-haired boy who sat up front. Snape. Harry grimaced and pointed to Snape, letting Ron quietly follow his finger. Harry saw Ron grimace as well and then he went back to looking for the object of Sirius's grievances. One glance at the open doorway, and Harry immediately knew that the issue leaned against the wooden frame. Ron nudged Harry in the arm, and Harry turned to see Ron's mouth wide open.

She was gorgeous, 5'5" with brown eyes, straight, smooth, silky dark brown hair. Her skin was indescribably perfect, crisply tan, a cute nose, and a slender face. She had a great hour-glass figure and wore her school skirt shorter, above her knees and instead of the normal gold and maroon tie; she wore a tie with little American flags all over them. A gray newsboy cap crowned her chin-length pixie cut. The words to an old American song flew into his mind, _Born to be Wild_. She looked like a rebel without a cause, and when Harry saw her step into the classroom he peered over to Sirius. Sirius looked like his heart was going to pop out of his chest or he was going to drool all over his desk, or perhaps, both. Harry then without reason, looked over at Snape, to Harry's surprise Snape wore a 'just about to drool' expression. The girl handed the professor a slip of paper, probably from Dumbledore and said in an irritated American accented tone, clear from where they stood, "Transfer student from the US. Griffindor. This is potions, right?"

Her hand found its way to her hip as she waited for an answer.

"Yes."

The professor answered calmly, "Please take that empty seat in the back." Harry glanced past the cloak and saw the chair was next to Sirius. Harry's brows rose as the girl sauntered with a glide to the seat. Her hips tauntingly moved from side to side and her dark expression beneath her dusky eyeliner drew you in. All the boys in the class watched her every movement and the girls envied her attitude and her revolt against the dress code. She sat down softly next to him. Sirius looked if he was about to jump out of his skin and go every which way. Harry peered in the corner of his eyes at Snape and watched the jealously and envy grow. The professor continued with class, and the girl turned slightly toward Sirius and whispered to him.

Harry and Ron leaned in to hear and picked her voice up, "What's your name?" she asked Sirius.

"Sirius." He said, calming down.

"I'm Riley Brannigan," She told him.


	2. Intriguing Personalities

---I don't own Harry Potter or any other of J.K. Rowling's characters or stories. This my plot though!---  
  
I hope I get more reviews!! It's hard to write a story when you have no input from others. Please review? Thanks for those who did! (Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer!)

* * *

The Potions professor dismissed class and the students gathered up their books. Sirius turned and peered at Riley, "Would you like to sit with me-and my friends at lunch?" he asked shyly, a blush coloring his cheeks.

A trace of a smile glimmered across Riley's face, "Sure." She replied without hesitation. Her brown eyes studied him as he faced her, he was a handsome boy with his dark hair, and dark eyes, kind of exotic, she thought. Wasn't he the first person she noticed in the class? Her thoughts made her smile, unknowingly, as she searched through each pondering. Her face illuminated with her charming full smile, Sirius tightened the grip on his books, he felt like he'd melt under the glow of that smile.

"What class do you have next?" he asked with a smile.

Riley looked down at her papers in her arms and grabbed one after sighting it. She pointed to a class and Sirius nodded, "I have that class next too, and so does my friend, James Potter, he's Griffindor as well.

" Harry's ears perked up at the name of his father, he nudged Ron, "I forgot my dad was here too!" he mumbled. Ron smiled at Harry, and poked Harry, when he glanced where Sirius and Riley stood before.

"They're gone!" Ron whispered startled.

Harry pushed his slipping glasses back up the ridge of his nose, "We have to find them! We still have to find out what happened to Sirius." Ron and Harry marched forward.

"Right!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
They walked quickly into the hallway and sighed with relief, finding Riley and Sirius just a couple feet ahead. They dodged incoming students and raced over to the two just as they entered their next class. It was then that Harry spotted his father, behind the cloak. James Potter looked like an exact replica of Harry himself, except for his mother's eyes.

"Wow, Harry, your dad looks just like you!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes darting between the two.

"It's like looking into a mirror." Harry said in a melancholy tone.

Just then James waved his hands above other students heads, so Sirius could see him. Sirius and James were well known troublemakers in their younger years and Harry grinned recalling this that somebody had told him. Sirius led the way for Riley and discreetly, he pointed at her for James to see. James face lit with a mischievous grin as he sighted the attractive girl at Sirius' side. Harry and Ron followed behind closely and watched as Sirius introduced Riley to James.

"Riley Brannigan, this is my best friend, James Potter."

Riley softly smiled and James kissed the top of Riley's hand. Sirius gave James a look and James laughed, then he whispered something in Sirius' ear that made him smile. They sat down in the row and Riley, looked in front of Sirius, who sat in the middle, "James Potter?" she asked with question, "The Griffindor seeker?" James nodded proudly.

"I used to be a chaser at my school in the US." Riley commented with intrigue.

James eyes widened, "No way!" he said, "We just lost a chaser, she was a 7th year. Come out to practice tonight, we'll try you out."

Riley's eyes sparkled, "Wow, thanks, James. I'll be there." Riley turned back into her chair and saw Sirius smiling thoughtfully at her. Riley looked at him for a moment, examining his eyes and smiled fondly back at him.


	3. Sweet Slytherin Revenge

Disclaimer: ---I don't own Harry Potter or any other of J.K. Rowling's characters or stories. This is my plot though!---  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank my loyal readers for still reading, lol. And Hi to all my new readers. (I hope they pick a gorgeous man to play Sirius in the third movie!!! LoL, I bet we all do.)

* * *

The whistle sounded throughout the stadium from the referee's mouth and the game began. Harry and Ron looked around in puzzlement, "The Quidditch field??" Ron gasped aloud as they looked out from the Gryffindor stands.

"The spell must just focus on key points." Harry uttered with surprise.

Harry turned and saw Sirius sitting right in front of them in the stands. Remus sat at his side as they both watched intently. Harry and Ron set their eyes on the field, Riley did make the team. That would probably explain why Sirius sat in anticipation, gripping his seat making his knuckles turn white, Harry thought. Harry glanced out onto the field, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, Harry almost let a laugh escape him. His eyes widened as he watched Riley sock a guy in the stomach on Slytherin for purposely blocking her path. Ron laughed beside him, and a laugh echoed from Sirius. With the Quaffle tucked under her arm, she whizzed past the keeper and pitched the ball in.

"10 points, Gryffindor!" The commentator cried, the stadium cheered, followed by Slytherin boos.

Harry spotted his dad, his dad had sighted the golden snitch and raced along side the Slytherin seeker to obtain it. Harry grinned with pride as he watched his skillful father. But the brief shining moment turned sour when Harry's attention was diverted from the vision of his father by the sound of Sirius' breath hissing angrily. Harry was puzzled, but then followed Sirius' gaze to Riley. The Slytherin whom she had hit before had a menacing expression on his face as he charged her on his broom at top speed. Riley didn't notice and BAM, she was knocked off her broom by the dirty Slytherin. Sirius immediately stood up in worry as she fell from her broom and descended at an alarming rate toward the ground.  
  
Harry sat in shock, his mouth hanging open in shock. He watched as Riley continued her descent, she, too in shock to do anything. Suddenly, Sirius, sighting her expression dashed out of the stands, and down the stairs. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him down the stairs and after Sirius, against Ron's protests to slow down. Riley hit the ground hard with a thud, as Sirius reached the field. He waited painfully for the whistle to sound before he could enter the field. James caught the golden snitch quickly, winning the game for Gryffindor, but his concern no longer rested on the game. Sirius ran onto the field before anyone else could reach her, Harry and Ron tagging quietly behind.

Sirius flopped down next to her side, calling her name with a look of worry planted on his face, "Riley, Riley!" She blinked and her eyes opened weakly, he noticed she grasped her left side in pain.

"Sirius…it hurts to breathe." She mumbled in harsh, short breaths.

He stroked some strands of hair away from her face and he smiled through his worry.

"Good job, taking that guy out." He told her with laughter in his eyes. She weakly grinned, but then cried out in sudden pain.

"My ribs." she told him through the pain, stroking her left side to show him. He drew a sharp breath in, his eyes gazing gently at her.

"I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey."

He gingerly picked her up, putting his right arm under her knees and left around her shoulders. She winced, biting her lip arduously, stopping her cries of pain. James then landed next to them, dismounting his broom and running to their sides.  
  
"I think her left ribs are broken." Sirius told him, turning his head to James.

"Dirty play." James muttered under his breath, kicking the sand on the ground in anger.

"I'll take her to hospital." Sirius told James, gazing down on Riley, who had fainted not more than a minute ago from the overwhelming pain. The rest of Gryffindor team came trickling in, and voices filled with worry asked all about Riley. Dumbledore walked right past Ron and Ron let out a sharp gasp when Dumbledore almost collided with the invisible duo. Dumbledore stood beside Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get her to Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said to Sirius.

Sirius nodded and headed off to the large castle with the girl of his dreams lying in his arms.


	4. Au Courant Vigilante

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or any of the other characters except Riley and I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's books, but this is my plot.  
  
A/N: Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day! Wow, this is the first story I've ever been so quick to update on, lol. I hope you guys like this chapter; it took lots of thought, lol. Please keep reviewing! --Brï--

* * *

  
  
Yet again everything began to dim around them, Ron gave Harry a look, "I think I'm starting to get use to this." He said sarcastically. Harry smiled and waited as everything started coming back up. Hospital wing, he thought as their surroundings began clear. He glanced around and saw the many rows of bed and spotted a younger version of Madam Pomfrey bustling about. Sirius, he thought as he discovered him, sitting in a chair next to a bed with the ailing, picturesque Riley wrapped up in its cotton white sheets. Her hair of deep chestnut contrasted against the crisp white pillow and she remained in her Quidditch robes.

Madam Pomfrey came up beside Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You need to get some sleep, dear. Two days without sleep isn't good on the body." Sirius nodded, but the look of worry in his dark eyes did not disappear. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Dear, she'll probably wake tomorrow, she only suffered a minor concussion and four broken ribs. Lucky, nothing else happened! Those ribs will be mended in less than two days because of the bone-mending potion. The pain will remain but it will only last for a couple days."

Just then the hospital wing door creaked open and Madam Pomfrey scuttled over to see who it was, Sirius didn't even glance up. Sirius looked at Riley with an expression of admiration planted upon his face and stroked her cheek with his index finger, her skin soft beneath his finger. James popped up beside Sirius, causing Sirius to pull back his finger from her face.

Concern plastered itself on James' face, "You need to get some sleep, Sirius, and you've got bags under your eyes." Sirius didn't seem to care, as long as he was beside her.

"I can't leave her, James. What if she wakes up and no one's here?"

James let a smile breakout upon his face, "You care for her so much."Sirius smiled gently, an understatement for James. James peered at Riley then back at Sirius.

"Go get a couple of hours of sleep, than you can come back, she'll probably be awake by then. I'll stay here for you." Sirius gave James a puzzled look.

"Are you sure?"

James nodded with a smile, putting a hand on Sirius's right shoulder. Harry looked on with fondness, his father was so loyal and kind hearted to his friends, his eyes grew misty.

Sirius smiled at James, "Thank you, James. I owe you for this." James waved him away, just before Sirius took one last longing look at Riley. James sighed when Sirius left and sat himself down in the chair that Sirius had sat in.

"Sirius cares so much for you, and you care for him too, I can feel it." James told Riley, though she could not hear him.

Harry and Ron's legs tired as the hours passed by her bedside. They gently sat themselves down on the bed next to Riley's and the coils creaked.

"Oops." Ron whispered.

James sleepily looked around with suspicion creeping on his face, when he saw nothing he faced front again and slouched in the chair, trying not to fall asleep. Ron and Harry whispered amongst themselves as soon as James fell asleep to discuss what went on so far.

The first morning light broke through the sky and shone through the glass paned window. Harry and Ron shut their mouths closed with a clamp when a thump of the door was heard. Sirius trailed in, no more bags under his eyes and a fresh appearance with being showered and changed. He walked over to James and woke him up by shaking his shoulder gently.

"I'll take over now." Sirius told James as soon as the boy had awakened.

James nodded sleepily and padded down and out the hall. Sirius sat in the chair and smiled sweetly at her, it was then that she woke with a blink of her butterfly eyelashes.

"Hello." Sirius said when she looked directly at him.

She smiled sleepily, "Hey."

"Feeling better?" He asked, gazing own at her.

"Very. Except it still aches." She responded.

Sirius smiled, "Madam Pomfrey said it would. Take it easy." he told her, when she tried to sit up in bed.

Her pixie cut hair, which fit her adorably with a kind of edge, swept several strand of hair across her forehead, matted in the back. Sirius fixed it behind her ear and she looked at him with a curiosity. She tried sitting up all the way, but cried out softly with an, "Ow, ow, ow.." He helped her lay back down in bed with concern in his dark eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to be so tough now. Rest for a while."

Riley grimaced angrily, biting her lip, making it rosier in color. He looked at Riley still in her dirty Quidditch robes and it was then she noticed her appearance too. Riley pulled the covers over her head to hide her aspect and Sirius laughed at her actions.

"Silly girl." He declared, pulling her covers back down. "I'll get Madam Pomfrey to get you a painkiller potion and then I'll get you some new clothes." Riley nodded at this and Sirius got up, but then turned to her, "Anything clothing in particular?"

Riley thought and nodded, "Anything with my jeans."

Sirius looked puzzled, no robes? He thought, but this was Riley, the free spirit. He went off and talked to Madam Pomfrey and left the wing. Five minutes later, after Madam Pomfrey had given her some potion that seemed to kill only ¾ the pain, to this thought she sneered angrily.

James came through the door and Riley looked up, "Sirius?" he called.

Riley looked at him, "Sirius left for a minute."

"Oh, I'll tell him later." James mumbled, which left Riley curious. James walked quickly over to the chair beside her and whispered to her, "I wanted you to know", he said in secretive tone, "Sirius has been here for the past two days all day and all night watching over you, no sleep, he missed a lot of classes."

Riley's eyes went wide with surprise. "Really?" she asked, her eyes doe eyes full of awe.

James nodded, "But I didn't say anything." He told her, placing a finger across his lips with a smile. Riley nodded in acknowledgement. Riley sighed, her head swarming with thoughts as she tried to sort things out.

* * *

  
  
A/N: So what did you think? LoL, good? Maybe? The next chapter will be out in a day or two!


	5. The Mad Marauder

For disclaimer see previous chapters  
  
A/N: I double-spaced this chapter and I probably will for the rest of the chapters so it's easier for you guys to read. I hope you guys like this chapter, please review!

* * *

  
  
James was gone by the time Sirius got back to the hospital wing. Riley was still in deep thought and contemplation when he sauntered up to her side. He smiled at her thoughtful expression and cleared his throat to catch her attention. She looked up, startled that she hadn't noticed him here until now. She frowned on the inside at herself for getting too caught up in her own daydreaming.

"I brought your clothes." He told her gently.

She smiled lightly at him and peered at his selection out of her wardrobe. Dark blue, tight, flared jeans, good. Her brown leather belt, a beige baby tee that said 'The Eagles' in brown...very good. Brown leather-bowling sneakers, and brown leather Indian choker. She smiled at him again, with her gentle smile and she sat up.

"Perfect." She told him, happy with the selection. "Where did you learn how to pick out clothes?" she asked with a teasing tone. Sirius blushed and shrugged at her.

"Brown, with brown." he told her with a very shy shrug. "Plus, you might hurt me if I mess it up." He told her with a teasing, shy smile. "I saw how you provoked that Slytherin."

She gave him a fake shocked expression, like she didn't know what he was talking about, pulling up her pillow and heaving it at his face.

"See what I mean??" He cried, getting smacked in the face. She broke out in laughter and he quirked his left brow, "You think that's funny, do you?" She shook her head 'no', trying to hide her laughter, lying. Sirius' expression changed into a horrified look,

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the end of her bed.

"What?" Riley said, her eyes growing wide, following Sirius' finger to the spot.

He turned his head quickly back to her and threw the pillow at her, pelting her in the face, "Ha!" he cried with laughter about to burst from his throat. Riley half-smiled at him with a slightly aggravated look on her face.

"That's it, Sirius Black." she warned him.

"Oh, no!" he cried with the worse fake horrified look.

She grinned sheepishly, suddenly remembering her not so great air, as she peered down at her own clothing. "This shall continue after I shower and change!" she cried. Sirius grinned at her as she walked off to the hospital wing bathrooms, and he plopped down on the bed, making the coils creak, waiting for her.

Twenty minutes later, she reappeared, dressed, washed, stunning, and looking more like herself. Sirius looked up at her, from his position on the bed, lying upside down and on his back.

"Wow." he uttered quietly, seeing her in the clothes he picked and thoughtfully reminded himself to pat himself on the back later. Everything fit her perfectly and she looked so comfortable as she walked over to him. Her brown hair was the exact shade as her clothing and her eyes sparkled beneath her rebellious smoky eye makeup. Sirius turned himself over on his stomach and gazed at her.

"Now, where we before?" She asked him with a menacing glimmer in her eye, her brow heightened with emphasis. "Oh, yes.That's it, Sirius Black..." She told him, re-quoting herself.

Sirius grinned and sat up on the bed, "Oh, no?" he said, about to laugh. She picked up the pillow on the bed next to him and threw it at him, and dived onto the bed after it.

"Ha ha ha!" she laughed evilly, tackling him with another pillow on the bed.

"Ahhhh!" he cried, in fake agony as she continued to pelt him.

He threw himself on top of her and wrestled a pillow out of her hands. He then proceeded and smacked her twice, sitting up over her. She laughed and it made him laugh, her laughter was like tickling bells contagious. Sirius reached out and grabbed Riley by the waist. She squirmed and squealed as he pulled her toward him with a sinister expression clouding his face. As soon as she was close enough he pulled her up onto his shoulder and stood up. He laughed as she kicked and cried out.

"Siriusss!"

He looked around wildly, thrashing her around, balanced on his shoulder.

"What? What?" he asked, pretending not to hear her cries.

"Down! Now!!" she shouted, between laughs.

He spun around and around, making her dizzy and grinning insanely. He laughed when he put her down on the floor and she almost fell trying to maintain balance. He supported her by holding her up by her waist and he smiled softer, her waist was so tiny, he thought. So fragile looking, but his thoughts took a dive when he saw her face. That attitude, though, doesn't make her seem that fragile. He stood there thinking as he gazed at her and she blushed, noting his gaze. She quirked her brow, curiously, distracting him and pulling him out of his thoughts. He ran up, too quick for her reactions, and scooped her up in his arms with a smile. She shook her head in false annoyance and sighed, "Here we go again." His dark eyes twinkled and he spun around wildly, making her cling tightly to his robes for fear of falling. She laughed at one point but ceased to after the "Ahem." of another voice other than theirs. Sirius halted abruptly with Riley still in his arms, facing them to an amused Dumbledore. Sirius and Riley immediately reddened with embarrassment and at the amused smile that graced his face.


	6. Yuletime Merriment

_For Disclaimer see chapter 1_

Hurray! I overcame my writer's block! Woohoo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and offered suggestions! OMG! Guess what!!!!! This guy I met the other day looked just like Sirius should. I was staring at him and I didn't realize that I had been and I guess he saw me because he started blushing. Oops.lol. If you had seen him you'd understand. (No, I'm not psycho, lol!) Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review, this chapter was hard!

* * *

"I came to see if Miss Brannigan was doing better," Dumbledore said, then his amused smile appeared yet again, seeming to mock them in their abashed position. Dumbledore paused for thought and looked at the two with his aged wise eyes. "But it seems she is in perfect health."

Riley blushed harder and tried to avoid Dumbledore's unnerving gaze that sat upon her and Sirius by diverting her eyes. He turned to leave and then turned back around suddenly with a thought-provoked expression.

"Oh, yes, I remember now." he mumbled to himself, "I'm not sure you've heard yet, but we've decided to have a Yule Ball during the holiday vacation."

And with that, Dumbledore left at last, a pleased smile framing his face as soon as he hit the hallway, away from their eyes. Ron turned to Harry with an arched brow and sly smile.

"A Yule Ball, huh? Now, I know what Dumbledore is up to. This is going to get interesting."

* * *

The spell skimmed over the next few days, showing them the highlights. Over the next couple of days, the sparkle in Sirius' eyes, whenever Riley was near, intensified. Sirius' fellow marauders treated Riley with a certain respect and as an equal. During the course of the next few days, Riley's personality was unobstructed and she began to reveal herself to them. It seemed Riley had many marauder-like qualities and she began to get involved with their practical jokes. The marauders were very impressed with her sense of mischief and she even showed them a few tricks of the trade. But, no one could produce mischief at the drop of a hat like the marauders could. Riley noticed this immediately and did not interfere when it came to marauder-only-like pranks. The boys made her laugh until she cried, but she laughed hardest for Sirius.

Riley didn't hang out with other girls, she always was with the boys, to their envy. Harry and Ron noted to each other the jealous stares Riley received behind her back, but if she saw them, she ignored them. Riley didn't seem to mind much and she grew closer to the boys. Harry and Ron waited though with anticipation as the days drew closer to the Yule Ball and Sirius had still not asked Riley to be his date. They watched as Remus and James, both, asked two girls to be their dates and they were accepted. Riley cringed in her dorm whenever the girls began to talk excitedly about the Ball, their dresses, makeup, and hair. She made it seem on the outside like she didn't care if she was going or not, but inside she was dying to go. Harry and Ron pitied Riley when she was asked whom she was going to the ball with. "I'm determining who." She told them over and over again until she was blue in the face. The truth was several boys had asked her to go the Ball, two Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, three or four Slytherin, two Gryffindor, but she turned them all down. Unconsciously, she was waiting for Sirius, but she had no clue that she did care for him like she did. She was oblivious to her feelings and hid most of them away. Sirius, on the other hand, had fallen for Riley the moment he had first laid eyes on her. He would pace back in forth in his dorm wondering whether or not to ask her, getting nervous at the thought of it.

Riley rested herself on the soft couch in the Gryffindor common room, it being empty, lying down on her stomach, her head resting on her hands.

"What's the matter, Sirius?" she asked, looking up at him as he paced the silent room right in front of her. Sirius stopped and peered down at her with a pondering expression upon his features.

"Just thinking." He told her and began to pace again. Riley grinned, sitting up and tugged on his hand when he passed her yet again causing him to fall on her lap accidentally. He appeared dazed when he collapsed on her and she sat him up on her lap, with laughter in her eyes.

"You look tired." she commented, playing with his limp fingers, avoiding his gaze. Her touch made him feel tingly all over and he shivered involuntarily.

Sirius nodded, "I am tired. I haven't been able to sleep lately."

Riley's eyes clouded with concern, "Really?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, watching her fingers brush his with a playfulness.

She smiled, "Hey, have you ever heard a Muggle song before?" His face showed nothing but confusion and curiosity.

"No." he told her shaking his head, his dark hair sweeping across his cheekbones. A grin spread wide upon her face, "Then I'll have to have you listen to one."

Riley dashed upstairs to her dorm and tiptoed in, careful not to wake anyone up. Sirius pondered when she came back down with a portable record player and kneeled down next to it, placing it on the table.

"Ry?" he asked with wonder, using his recent nickname for her. She winked at him with the confidence in her that he adored as she placed an Elvis record on the player.

"This is one of Elvis' recent records." She told him, though he wondered who this Elvis was and his significance. She turned down the volume a notch and placed the needle down as the record spun slowly. With that, Muggle instruments sounded a beat and a soothing male crooned, 'You look like an angel, walk like an angel.' in a slow sweet tempo.

"(You're the) Devil In Disguise!" Riley cried happily, naming the song, standing up, and grasping Sirius' hand in her's, pulling him up on his feet. Starting to slow dance with him, Riley, in lead.

But the song broke the gentle wafting pace into a fast flow, ".you're the devil in disguise!" Elvis wailed, causing Riley to dance faster and making her laugh at the confused expression swarming Sirius face at the change in tempo. But soon enough, he got into the song and laughed along with her, dipping and spinning her at random intervals. Harry smiled, Riley always seemed to make Sirius' day brighter.

Sirius and Riley collapsed in laughter on the couch, flopping next to each other, after the song ended, each breath coming short, raspy, and hard from their mouths. Sirius' eyes cried out with laughter, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Ry?" he asked, panting.

"Yeah?" she responded, taking large gulps of fresh air.

"W-Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked, a cheerful glee on his face. Riley gave him a brilliant smile, her pearly teeth gleaming.

"Of course!" she told him, putting her hand on his knee.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't heard "(You're the) Devil In Disguise" by: Elvis, you should, it's great. And in a way, it kind of seems like a Riley song in my opinion, lol. (Oh, the song is on the "Lilo and Stitch" soundtrack.) 


	7. Chivalrous Decree

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

A/N: Yay! I got more reviews! LoL. Thanks again! Mmk, sorry about this, it's a short chapter, I know, but I have a lot of homework because of finals next week, yes, dreaded semester exams! Boooo! Also, to clear some things up, you can see under the invisibility cloak (in movie and book). And I will update with a new chapter soon, I promise! Thanks!

* * *

Riley kneeled at the foot of her closet, sifting through the tons of shoes she had brought with her from America. She chucked various shoes over her shoulders, searching, digging in. She didn't seem to notice the speed or strength she was throwing these shoes out for the next sound she heard was, "Ow."

She turned around at the sound and flopped down, sitting on her feet.

"Oops." she uttered seeing who it was.

Remus, through the pain, smiled at her in the open doorway of her dormitory. It was then, she sighted the red swelled lump on his arm and the discarded green perpetrator.

"Oh, Remus, I'm sorry!" She cried, standing up and walking towards him with concern, but then a thought crossed her mind, "Wait. how did you get up here without being seen?"

Remus grinned, "I snuck up."

Riley grinned back, waging her index finger at him and flashing her eyes at him in merriment.

"Bad Remus!" She pushed some stray brunette strands of hair up behind her ear and smiled softer, "So, why did you 'risk' your life to come up here?" she pondered with a mused look. Remus' expression took a surprising turn at the realization of her words, he actually appeared worried to Riley. Riley's brow furrowed together with confusion.

"What's going on, Remus?"Riley asked him as Remus looked directly at her and shifted his feet.

"That dirty Slytherin, Corbett Marcell, your Quidditch buddy," Remus said with a sarcastic sneer, "Was insulting you in front of Sirius and James."

Riley looked at Remus and laughed, "Can't even say anything to my face."

But Riley suppressed her laughter when she peered at Remus and his expression did not change. A sense of realization washed over Riley and she finally found reason behind Remus' distressed countenance. Her mouth went wide comprehension and her heart beat just a bit faster.

"Sirius went after him...didn't he?"

Remus nodded swiftly, "They just ran down to find him."

Riley felt a panic surge through her, "Oh, please don't let him do anything stupid." she mumbled under her breath, grabbing Remus' arm and running out of the room, down the stairs.

* * *

Riley raced down the hallway, sighting Sirius' back pass the corner in front of them. Remus tried to wretch her fingers off his arm as she dashed with great speed, seeing his skin turn red under her tight grip. Then she suddenly slowed down, watching Sirius, with James by his side, tap Corbett on the shoulder. Corbett and his pale friend turned around to face Sirius and James with an annoyed look upon their faces. Corbett's light brown hair hung in a short ponytail as Riley studied him, glancing at his movements and body language.

"How dare you insult Riley!" Sirius growled at Corbett furiously.

Riley felt a smile briefly flash across her face, seeing him defend her. She loosened her grip on Remus and let his arm drop from her's.

"She's five times the person you'll ever be."

Corbett took a dangerous step closer, "Oh, really?" he asked with a smug smirk, "What do you care, Black? She's a filthy American slut who's only good for one thing. "

Sirius grimaced with his rage at its climax, he built his shoulders up and clenched his fists at his sides. It was then Riley took her spot next to him and placed her hand on his back.

"Sirius, he's not worth getting in trouble for." She told him softly, not letting her anger get to her. Sirius peeked back at her and she gave him an understanding, tender smile, she wanted to beat the living daylights out of him too, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Always do what she says?" Corbett sneered with a mocking expression.

That was it, that was Sirius' breaking point, Corbett didn't even see it coming. Sirius drew back his arm and powerfully with one swift movement, he socked Corbett right in the face. Riley's jaw dropped as she watched this action and Corbett flying back after. He hit the ground with a thud and held on to the right side of his face. Corbett's friend ran to his side and Riley laughed in surprise, grasping Sirius gently around the waist and hugging him.

"Wow." she uttered, "Thanks, Sirius." She couldn't think of anything else to say she was stunned. Sirius grinned from ear to ear with pride and a tiny bit of modesty.

"Of course, Ry, don't mention it." He told her, gently squeezing her back, under rosy cheeks.

"You've got one hell of a punch. " she told him as the group walked off, leaving Corbett to sulk.

Sirius grinned, "Of course."

* * *

A/N: I HAD to have Sirius sock someone, lol. 


	8. Time Exchange

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

Told you I'd update soon! LoL. This is also a longer chapter like I promised. Thank you for all the reviews, they inspire me greatly. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, lol. The next chapter shouldn't take too long, hopefully my finals won't stress me out. Thanks for the support! Please review! (By the way, remember this is set around 30 years ago, so that's why the music is older.)

* * *

"Professor?" Riley beckoned, seeing Dumbledore sauntering down the hallway in his usual relaxed stride. He stopped and turned, smiling at the young woman as she dashed up to his side with something tucked under her arm.

"Yes, Miss Brannigan?" He asked in his usual laid-back tone.

"Professor, I was wondering.. if I could-"

"Play one song of your own at the Ball?" he asked, cutting to the chase for her and finishing her sentence. Riley quirked her dark brown brow in curiosity.

"Yeah.." She mumbled, mystified still.

He looked down at her from his height and smiled, he admired the girl very much, she amused him with her stubborn attitude and defiance. Riley looked back at him, she normally did not like administrators very much, but Dumbledore had this certain mysterious intrigue like he always knew what you were going to say and he respected everyone. He reached down and gently clasped Riley's shoulder.

"Of course, Miss Brannigan, I'm sure it be a great cultural experience for the school." He told her with a twinkle in his eye. Riley softly grinned and pulled the record out from under her arm.

"The Guess Who." She told him, showing him the cover, "'American Woman'?" she asked, seeing if it was okay. Dumbledore smiled and the twinkle in his eye brightened, sparkling mysteriously.

"Yes, yes. Hmm..The Guess Who, a very good Muggle band indeed."

Riley looked surprised, "You like The Guess Who?" she uttered.

Dumbledore nodded, "I do indeed, Miss Brannigan."

* * *

Harry and Ron watched as Sirius waited in the Gryffindor common room looking rather nervous and happy at the same time. He looked even more handsome that night, in his crisp, 40's styled tuxedo with tails, white vest and white bow tie. His hair was brushed until it shone and hung around his face, no hair out of place. The school was going all out this year for the Ball, making it incredibly formal with a 40's theme. The other boys around him looked a bit more nervous than he, also waiting for their dates. Some paced, some sat, some even looked like they were going to be sick. Harry and Ron quietly chuckled under the cloak watching the boys in the room.

Suddenly, a door upstairs shut loudly and someone descended the stairs from the girls' dormitory. The boys were all hushed with a nervous silence, then the person appeared. Sirius stood involuntarily without noticing and his jaw dropped. His eyes grew enlarged with the sight and Ron looking around noticed all the other boys' eyes had widened a considerable width. Riley looked absolutely gorgeous, she blushed slightly, one of the rare times in her life, under Sirius' penetrating stare. Her ball gown was crimson red silk that clung gently to her body. The dress was tight around the bosom, emphasizing the area, and her waist, showing off the slenderness. The v-neckline brought the two sides of the top together to hook into a halter-top. The back scooped down to the mid-lower back and held snug and close. The skirt was full and held up slightly with black lace crinolines that rustled gently under the silk with movement. Her hair rivaled the silk shine and softened fabric of her dress, up in its 40's styled, ironed tight curls. Her makeup fit the time era with its red lipstick, black mascara, perfect eyebrows, and even skin, until you noticed her smoky eyeliner and eye shadow. She finally stepped down, picking up her skirts in her hands, so she could walk. Sirius walked over to her, still in awe, and offered her his hand. She took his hand and finally noticing his formal appearance, she couldn't help but stare. He looked so handsome, but she thought he was handsome no matter what.

"Where were the other girls?" Sirius asked, curiously as they walked towards the Great Hall. Riley grimaced and in a mocking tone replied, "'We have to wait until everyone is done getting ready.' That's exactly what they told me."

Riley looked down and glanced at her nails, "So I told them it was ridiculous and they take forever, so I left."

Sirius laughed, "My kind of woman." He said with a wink. Riley looked up and gave him a petite smile.

* * *

They entered the ball, gazing around in wonder, seeing all the beautiful décor and time transformed marvels. Everyone was in 40's elegance as they walked into the room. Students began to whisper and peer secretly at the couple as they were seen, gazing in envy, jealousy, and awe. The live orchestra was tuning up and Professor Dumbledore stood up on a platform, the students and teachers became silent. Sirius and Riley spotted James with Lily and waved.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore spoke powerfully, "Let the Ball, begin!" and with his final words the band struck up and bounded into their first swing number.

Riley laughed when they had finished the first five swing numbers, sitting out for the six. Sirius actually was a pretty good dancer and a bit of show off as well, though she didn't care. But he had kept her hypnotized throughout every dance, throwing her up and down, just like the real swing dancers from a time before them. He grinned back, sitting down next to her at a table, watching her tap her foot along with the flow of the song. He would have never guessed he would like dancing this much, but she inspired him in a way he didn't know. Suddenly, Riley jumped to her feet at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"I had a request for a certain song..." he said, his voice loud above the others.

Dumbledore opened up a record player and placed a record in, putting the needle down and magnifying the music with a spell. Riley grabbed Sirius' hands and pulled him to his feet.

"My song!!!" she cried, happily.

Sirius appeared puzzled when the music started out, so did everyone else, it wasn't from the 40's, it was from their time era. The guitar riff started out and Riley pulled Sirius on to the dance floor. She bobbed her head to music and laughed softly when Sirius watched her dance. "American woman, stay away from me!" the song belted out and Sirius laughed.

"Your kind of song, huh?"

Riley nodded, and finally got him to start dancing with her. Sirius' brow arched with a sly grin watching her dance in front of him.

"Now, if that isn't sexy, what is?"

Riley grinned back, grabbing his arms, dancing with him. Dumbledore watched from the other end of the room and smiled to himself.


	9. A Perplexed Reflection

*Disclaimer: Geez.see Chapter 1!*  
  
*~* A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! I'll make the next one longer, and guess what??? I have the perfect idea for the chapters when Harry and Ron get back to their time! Yay! LoL. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, sorry it took longer! Pleaseeee review? I haven't gotten many last chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers though! *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The band took up their instruments once again and played a slow, lazy  
  
tune. Sirius' eyes glittered, "Finally, a slow song." He said with a grin. Riley  
  
shadily glanced at him with a happy gleam in her dark eyes. Sirius gently  
  
slipped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her a little closer. Riley followed  
  
suit, and slowly draped her arms on his strong shoulders, feeling the power in  
  
his muscles. He gently swayed to the music, causing a smile to slip on to her  
  
face. He tried to catch her gaze with his, her eyes downcast. He finally caught  
  
it and noticed the dreamy look in her eyes. He smiled softly, peering at her  
  
soft skin, her butterfly black eyelashes, dark whimsical eyes, she didn't notice  
  
he was staring down at her with his own dark eyes that were filled with  
  
fondness and merriment. A gentle breeze from the open balcony in the hall  
  
played with a curl that hung loose by her ear, drifting her scent to his nose.  
  
She smelt wonderful, like cucumber melon, though he wasn't sure how he  
  
knew what the scent was that tickled his senses. She continued to gaze off,  
  
into another world of her thoughts, basking in the warmth of him. His hand  
  
grazed her bare mid-back and she shivered, entranced at his warm touch.  
  
"Cold?" he asked with concern. "No." she mumbled, breaking away from her  
  
daydreaming and peering up at him. He pulled her in closer to him and she  
  
rested her head gently upon his chest. Her gaze trailed back down to his  
  
chest and her hair brushed his chin. Not having control over is own actions,  
  
he lowered his head and kissed her hair, pressing his lips delicately upon her  
  
silken hair. She felt his touch, sending a tingling sensation throughout her.  
  
She looked up at him with a sort of curiosity. He looked down at her and held  
  
her chin in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. The song ended,  
  
leaving them in a world all their own, and the band broke out with yet another  
  
fast paced swing number. Sirius continued his gaze with his dark intelligent  
  
eyes and pulled one of his arms away from her waist as she took her arms  
  
away from his shoulders and stood at his side. He took a breath, "Want to  
  
take a walk?" he asked her softly, one arm still around her waist. She merely  
  
nodded and they left the hall in silence.  
  
  
  
Sirius sauntered down the path slowly with Riley by his side, one arm  
  
wrapped around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Ry?" Sirius asked, peeking down at her and giving her a slight  
  
squeeze. Riley shrugged against his shoulder and set her eyes downward.  
  
Sirius' brow rose with interest and set his lips in a secretly devilish grin. He  
  
bent his head down and softly kissed her on the cheek spontaneously. He  
  
looked up and peered back at her, seeing the color rise on her shadowed  
  
cheeks. "Tell me now?" He asked, with a playful pout planted on his lips. She  
  
smiled briefly at his childish expression and turned away. "On to Plan B..."  
  
he mumbled to himself, so she couldn't understand him. He paused his  
  
walking and her brow furrowed with wonder at their sudden stop. He stepped  
  
in front of her, facing her and leaned in. Riley looked at him in surprise as his  
  
lips met her's and he pulled on her lips gently with his. She fell into the allure  
  
of the kiss and felt her emotional shield shatter. His lips were so gentle and  
  
seductive with every kiss. He pulled her to his chest and she grasped his  
  
shoulders gently, not ever wanting to let go. The tingling sensation now ran  
  
through her veins, in her blood. Sirius' hand tenderly held her chin,  
  
intensifying their kiss, letting the feel of her lips on his soak in into his mind  
  
and heart. She was the one. The one for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* A/N: Please review? (Luv ya all!)*~* 


	10. Mysterious Discoveries

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Riley Brannigan or any of the books, it belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. But the plot of this story is mine! *  
  
*~* A/N: I'm backkkk! Yay! And with a new chapter! This chapter is where the plot starts to thicken. Yes, I've noted that Riley does seem a little girly in the last chapter and this, but don't worry, I'll turn her back into her old bad ass self next chapter. I just needed to show that she really does care for Sirius. Oh, by the way, **hint, hint** the more -- reviews-- I get, the faster I update and get to the juicier parts of the story!!!! So please keep that in mind. Also, I would like to especially thank: Ciria, Fowl-Star, Sara, and Ron'sGirl472 for all reviewing my last chapter and giving great reviews.*~*  
  
~IMPORTANT ~ * I put Harry and Ron in their 5th year, in place of the 4th, like I originally had. (You can find the change in one sentence in Chapter 1.) *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Highlights of the school year flew by, Harry and Ron watched as James and Remus  
  
finally caught on to the blooming romance. Sirius and Riley could be seen almost  
  
anywhere together and their affection for each other grew until it became love, and a  
  
true love, at that. They observed on as constantly, Sirius would tease, Riley would  
  
threaten playfully and try to smack him in the arm, only to have him catch her wrist  
  
and gently pull her in for a kiss or two. They would tease each other regularly, but it  
  
was only because they cared so much for each other. Then the day came, with a  
  
flash, at the stop of time flying by. It flickered once, right before settling on a moment  
  
and it began. Harry and Ron looked on in curiosity as Sirius and Riley sat in the  
  
grass on the grounds of Hogwarts. The sun shone brightly and lingered on the  
  
breezy blades of grass. Riley ran a hand through her dark, short hair and Sirius  
  
smiled down at her, bending down and kissing her nose. Riley blushed in bliss and  
  
playfully batted at him, rolling over on to her back on the sweet smelling grass.  
  
"Heyyy..." He mumbled in a lazy tone with a settled grin permanently attached to  
  
his lips. He grabbed her sides and tickled her, until she squirmed and couldn't laugh  
  
anymore. She tugged gently at his hair once he stopped and ran it through her  
  
fingers, feeling each silky strand. Sirius leaned down and placed both his hands at  
  
her cheeks and kissed her softly upon the lips. While they kissed, Ron peered over  
  
at Harry, "They were really, really in love..." he whispered to him. Harry nodded,  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what happened." Sirius lightly pulled away from the kiss, letting their  
  
lips part and gazed upon Riley's dazed heavenly look, "Ry," he began and then  
  
paused, her brow rose in curiosity and she rolled over on to her stomach and  
  
propped herself up on her elbows. He bent down and planted a brief kiss on her  
  
nose, she looked so adorable to him, her eyes full of questions. Sirius fished through  
  
his pocket, trying to retrieve something and Riley still gave him the same inquisitive  
  
expression. His dark eyes glittered and she watched in anticipation as he pulled out  
  
a small velvet maroon box. He grinned and flipped open the box with his long  
  
fingers. Inside, on the matching maroon soft fluffy pillow, was a gold ring with a tiny  
  
garnet encrusted in the center. Riley gasped in delight and shock, tears springing to  
  
her eyes at the sight. "This is a promise ring." He began, looking at her with a deep  
  
and adoring stare. "The promise is that my love for you, Riley Aiden, will always be  
  
there no matter what. My love will never cease to exist." He leaned over and kissed  
  
her briefly upon her lips, and backed away, taking the ring out of the box. He slipped  
  
the ring gently on to her left index finger with the most delicate touch his gentle  
  
fingers could muster. She sat up and admired her finger in a deep shock. Suddenly,  
  
she threw herself around Sirius, her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight,  
  
intimate hug. "Oh, Sirius!" she cried in happiness, "I will always love you too!" They  
  
broke into several kisses and Riley laughed as he tickled her to the ground. Ron  
  
unaware sighed to himself and Harry's ears perked up at the sound. Harry chuckled,  
  
"Jealous, Ron?" he asked his friend. "Very." Ron replied.  
  
  
  
Riley affectionately kissed the tip of Sirius' nose just as the old, clanging bell  
  
resounded from within the castle, announcing the start of supper. Sirius grinned and  
  
stood, reaching down with an outstretched hand. Riley dangled her fingers upward  
  
and grasped his hand gently, and felt herself being pulled up onto the stability of her  
  
long, slender legs. She re-clasped her cloak on and walked along with Sirius,  
  
matching his long legged stride into the open gated side entrance. A mass of  
  
students filled the once vacant hallway, all heading in the same direction, to the  
  
Great Hall. Among the various bobbing heads Riley noticed a different, unusual tuff  
  
of hair, a few paces in front of her own. The color...that distinct red stood out,  
  
vividly from the others.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Ron cried, as he felt the invisibility cloak slipping off of him, when the bell  
  
suddenly clanged and the students poured into the hallway. Harry looked stricken  
  
with horror as he watched, in shock, as his friend suddenly began becoming visible.  
  
"Ron!" Harry cried to his best friend, "Stay calm!" Ron peered around, panicking  
  
when he could not see Harry anymore. "Harry???" Ron whispered, waving his  
  
thrashing arms around, sorting through the bodies that cascaded through the  
  
hallway, separating the pair. It was then that Ron spotted Riley gazing at him with a  
  
quizzical expression mounted upon her face, her thoughts gleaming in her dark doe  
  
eyes. "Sirius?" She muttered and he heard her, without her having turning, yet  
  
merely tapping him. "Hm?" He responded, looking distracted, just sighting James  
  
and waving to him. Ron looked at her, dead square in the eye, and deep within, she  
  
could see his fear. She cocked her head to the left side in wonder and watched, as  
  
he felt for nothing, it seemed, but air. She turned to Sirius, and tugged on his arm like  
  
an impatient child, "What, Ry?" he asked, with a smile grazing across his face, noting  
  
her child-like impatience that amused him so. Riley turned back to the point where  
  
she had sighted Ron, but he had mysteriously disappeared. Disappointment dashed  
  
upon her face at the non-existent spectacle and she mumbled a, "Never mind..." to  
  
a slightly confused Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Ron!" Harry cried, happily, but looking a little flustered. "Are you alright?" He  
  
asked, under the safety of the cloak, his green eyes looking on with concern. Ron  
  
appeared quite shaken, under the shadows, as they sauntered a while down the  
  
hallway, so they could talk safely without being heard. "Riley saw me." Ron blurted  
  
out all at once with a nervous undertone not well hidden in his voice. Harry's eyes  
  
grew wide with Ron's words, but then he calmed himself down, "Don't worry, Ron,  
  
she won't remember 30 or so years later." But Ron didn't seem as sure as Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* A/N: Pleaseeee review! Remember more reviews = quicker updates! *~* 


	11. Coming To Concessions

~~Rated PG for some language~~  
  
*~* A/N: Thanks to: Ciria, Sara, Fowl-Star, & Phoenix Fangor for reviewing last chapter! Thanks guys! This chapter Riley is more herself and it's an interesting chapter, so please read and review! ((Pleaseeeeee review!!!))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron looked around in question, the library? What were they doing here?  
  
They both wondered about this and glanced at each other with acknowledging  
  
expressions. "Brannigan!" A vaguely familiar voice called out from behind a nearby  
  
bookshelf, the owner of the voice hidden by books. They both watched curiously in  
  
the dimly lit room as Riley popped out from another bookcase, farther away, her pixie  
  
cut, spiky ended hair swishing with her sudden movement. "Yeah?" she called out  
  
quietly into the hall, her brows arched with suspicion. Harry looked closer at her and  
  
spotted a book in her arms called, 'Potions Unraveled.' Harry nudged Ron and  
  
pointed it out. She sauntered right past Harry and Ron, looking carefully down every  
  
aisle. Her many multi-colored rubber jelly bracelets covered her wrists to mid way up  
  
her lower arms and her short school skirt rustled slightly with her each step. Harry  
  
held his breath with anticipation as she began to approach her destination. He  
  
tugged Ron's arm and quietly followed behind the young woman, waiting to find out  
  
whose voice had called Riley. "S----!" Ron began to cry, just before Harry threw his  
  
hand over Ron's mouth, muffling him. "You're going to give us away!" Harry  
  
whispered his voice so low that Ron was having trouble listening. "Snape..." Riley  
  
declared as soon as she saw his face and his greasy black raven hair. She peered at  
  
him curiously, amused that he would call her in the library, hidden behind a  
  
bookcase. She suppressed a laugh at the thought of this and then grinned slyly at  
  
him as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into behind the bookcase with  
  
him. Her bad ass grin returned again when she saw how nervous he looked.  
  
"So...what'ca need?" Snape glared at her, then remembering his reason for  
  
yanking her in he smoothed out his expression. "You're half muggle, right?" He  
  
asked with a need to know tone. Riley's eyes glittered with joviality, "Who wants to  
  
know?" Snape sneered, "Drop the sarcasm, Brannigan." Riley laughed quietly,  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm half muggle." She replied, dropping the humor in her voice. A glint  
  
of worry briefly shone in his dark, almost black eyes, "I was wondering, if maybe you  
  
could," He gritted his teeth before continuing, like he hated asking for favors, "Help  
  
me study for my Muggle Studies final exam?" Riley's expression changed to  
  
disbelief, "Are you serious?" She asked, her tone true to her expression, her eyes  
  
widening. "You-Mr. Perfect grades, wants me to help you study???" Snape glared at  
  
her, "Rub it in already..." Riley smiled, she had respect for Snape before this, he  
  
was a pretty big bad ass himself. But her respect grew, knowing how much it had  
  
taken him to ask a favor like this, she knew how brilliant he was already. She  
  
remembered him working in her Potions class, he aced EVERY potion. Wait...he  
  
aced Potions, she thought distinctly to herself, recalling this yet again, because she  
  
unfortunately didn't know Wolfsbane from Wormwood. "On one condition." Riley  
  
demanded firmly. And then a sheepish smile crossed her attractive face, when  
  
Snape nodded with a suspicious expression, "You help me with Potions." Riley  
  
watched as a taunting comment nearly escaped his smirking lips, but covered his  
  
mouth softly, startling him. "I don't rub it in, you don't rub it in." she stated firmly, her  
  
eyes narrowed without hesitation. He gently pulled her hand off his mouth, "Deal."  
  
He told her straightforwardly. "But we meet in secret, study in secret." Riley nodded  
  
with an agreeable concession upon her face, "Exactly what I was about to say."  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Snape asked with a look of confusion planted upon his face, the day  
  
after their first discussion in the library. "This," Riley began, sweeping some loose  
  
hair to behind her ear, "is a Muggle teenage fashion magazine." She finished,  
  
pointing to the magazine with a vividly colored cover. "An American magazine, in  
  
fact." She added with a prideful smirk. She handed him the issue and laughter  
  
formed in her eyes when he opened it cautiously. He peered around the library  
  
quickly, in the dark of the night, making sure no one was there. "It's purpose?" he  
  
asked with a scornful expression and sarcasm trailing from his lips. Riley grinned,  
  
"To enlighten the teenage girl's fashion needs." Snape grumbled and began flipping  
  
through each page, "What does this have to do with exams, Brannigan?" He asked  
  
without even looking up. "Call me Riley." She told him. "If you wish." He muttered,  
  
with a raised eyebrow. "Severus.it will help you understand Muggles a little better."  
  
Severus looked up at her with a surprised look, "I didn't say you could refer to me by  
  
my first name." He inputted with a conceited tone. Riley laughed, "I'll do what I very  
  
well please." She repelled back, mocking him with her eyes and manner. Severus  
  
gapped a bit at her insolence, then hid the respectful smile that had slipped upon his  
  
face and mumbled a, "Fine."  
  
  
  
"Severus?" Riley asked, her eyes glue to her book on potions. "Hm?" he  
  
mumbled, reading his book on Muggles Studies, both of them reading back to back.  
  
Riley's eyes glittered as she looked up, staring at the bookcase in front of her,  
  
"Would you consider us friends?" Severus peered up from his book with a surprised  
  
expression forming upon his young, handsomely chiseled face. "Hardly." He replied  
  
without any thought, an automatic defensive answer. Riley frowned with a twinkle in  
  
her eyes and turned around sitting down, her hair brushing her cheeks with her  
  
movement. She crawled around his side and sat in a foot's length in front of him. She  
  
sighed with exasperation, "Come on, Severus, the truth. There's no one else here."  
  
He took his eyes off her's and diverted them to the floor. Riley looked at him  
  
hopefully and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for his reply. He still avoided her  
  
gaze, "Yes, I suppose..." Riley smiled at his words and she reached out, surprising  
  
him, by grasping him in a tight, quick hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* A/N: Thanks soooo much for reading! Please review! It helps me better my writing! Thanks! (Oh, and if you like Original fiction please check out my friend's new story, "Legends". Here's the address: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1139253 ) 


	12. Unforeseen Conflict

*Disclaimer: The brilliant, ingenious J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. The song is from Ghost and sung by The Righteous Brothers. None of its mine except for the plot and a fiery girl named, Riley Aiden Brannigan. *  
  
*~* A/N: This is a CRUCIAL chapter of the story! A must read! I'm sorry it took me so long to post, I finished this chapter several days ago, but then ff.net went down and stuff. Sorry, guys! Please forgive me! There will be a longer chapter next chapter. Please review! Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! Reviews are very important to any author! Please enjoy! Thanks! *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The world around Harry and Ron flickered, once again finding  
  
themselves caught in the spell, traveling through time.  
  
"Whoa, I think I'm going to be sick..." Ron mumbled, holding his  
  
stomach with a pained expression as the spell took them to a zooming speed. Harry,  
  
himself, looked a bit green as well, and they both sighed with relief as everything  
  
around them began to slow down. "Snape! She's friends with Snape, that oily,  
  
greasy git!" Ron cried, as soon as his stomach settled properly, recalling the past  
  
image. "Maybe that's why Sirius is upset! Maybe Sirius found out they were friends!"  
  
Ron declared with a sudden thought. Harry looked at Ron after his "epiphany" and  
  
shook his head, "I think there's more to it than that, Ron." Harry replied with a  
  
thoughtful expression planted upon his face.  
  
"Sirius loved her so much...I don't think an unlikely friendship would come in  
  
between them." Ron finally agreed just as time stopped and set them right in front of  
  
Professor Dumbledore's door.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry." Dumbledore said honestly with a saddened expression his face,  
  
opening the door, revealing a red eyed, tear soaked Riley. Riley sobbed once more  
  
and bolted down the stairs, leaving Harry and Ron in her wake. They dashed down  
  
the staircase after her, jumping out as soon as the gargoyle opened. She ran as fast  
  
as her legs could carry her down the hallway, receiving curious stares from students.  
  
Harry and Ron panted, running right behind her, their breaths ragged, trying to keep  
  
up with Riley's long legged strides. Her usually spiky, pixyish hair was now  
  
disheveled, flat and her uniform, tear stained, wrinkled, and rumpled. Riley didn't  
  
seem the type to cry and Harry's heart went out to her as they dashed behind her,  
  
hearing her sobs, breaking his heart with each gasp. She skidded to a stop at the  
  
portrait of the Fat Lady and muttered the password before wiping her cheeks with  
  
her cloak. The Fat Lady looked down at the grievous girl with an expression of  
  
maternal concern but did not speak and merely swung open to reveal the lavish red  
  
and gold Gryffindor common room. Riley sighted Sirius just as Harry and Ron did,  
  
following after her, on a sofa, speaking to James in front of the crackling fireplace.  
  
The room was nearly empty as she dashed over to the boy she loved, he meeting  
  
her halfway with the deepest look of worry embedded into his face. He caught her in  
  
his arms, halting her fleeting footsteps, holding her head to his chest as once again  
  
the sobs erupted from her body.  
  
"Oh, Ry..." He mumbled with a sad expression within his eyes, hearing the sobs, so  
  
heart wrenching. He picked her up, into his strong arms and sat her on to the sofa  
  
next to him, never letting her leave his tight, comforting embrace. Riley felt sick, and  
  
the pain just intensified as she cried harder. She felt the churning of her stomach and  
  
she wanted to throw up, throw up until the pain left her numb. How could anything  
  
hurt this bad? She thought to herself, it was if someone had tread over her heart a  
  
million times. She began to calm herself down, how could this happen, when  
  
recently she was so happy?? The sobs were lessened, but it took her a while before  
  
she could speak, every time she tried, it would just provoke more tears, more pain,  
  
more hurt. Finally, she forced herself to speak, she couldn't leave Sirius in suspense  
  
like this, she knew it was killing him not to know what hurt her inside and out.  
  
"Sirius..." she muttered, grasping the last strength she had left. "My mother is  
  
dying..." she mumbled, another sob escaping her throat, tears cascading down her  
  
salt-water drenched cheeks. Sirius', James', Harry's, and Ron's eyes all widen the  
  
moment the words dribbled from her quivering lips. Sirius rubbed his hand on her  
  
back in circles in a comforting motion, slowing her sobs. His dark eyes reflected her  
  
pain and shone with love, "And she wants to move back to America for the last of her  
  
f-final days." Riley paused briefly, inhaling deeply, mustering her last amounts of  
  
strength and calm. "A-And she wants us to m-move back with her!" Riley cried,  
  
bursting back into sobs, but this time Sirius truly felt them, deep within. He felt  
  
crushed, as if all his insides had been ripped out and stomped out, run over. He  
  
grasped her gently and held her like he'd never he held her before, never wanting to  
  
let go. Harry and Ron had finally found out, painfully, why there still lingered  
  
undistorted agony, torment, melancholy, and deadness in Sirius' dark, dark eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, oh my love  
  
Oh my darling  
  
I've hungered for your touch  
  
A long and lonely time  
  
  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
  
And time can do so much  
  
Are you still mine  
  
  
  
I need your love  
  
I need your love  
  
I need your love  
  
God speed your love to me  
  
  
  
Lonely rivers flow  
  
To the sea, to the sea  
  
To the open arms of the sea  
  
  
  
Lonely rivers sigh  
  
Wait for me, wait for me  
  
I'll be coming home  
  
Wait for me  
  
  
  
Oh, oh my love  
  
Oh my darling  
  
I've hungered for your touch  
  
A long and lonely time  
  
  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
  
And time can do so much  
  
Are you still mine  
  
  
  
I need your love  
  
I need your love  
  
I need your love  
  
God speed your love to me (it to me)  
  
God speed your love to me  
  
(I need your love)"  
  
-'Unchained Melody' by: The Righteous Brothers, from the movie, 'Ghost'  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*A/N: The song kinda fit the story and this song makes me teary. You know how people have songs? (Like "it's our song!") Well, this is my grandparents' song. So sad and romantic! I recommend listening to this song if you haven't, it's beautiful. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! *~* 


	13. More Surprises Yet To Come

*Disclaimer: I own Riley and the plot; that's all. The rest is J.K. Rowling's.*  
  
*~*A/N: It's starting to get juicy...now, you guys won't be sure what's going to happen next! lol! Sorry it's short! I'm running on a case of writer's block. I just have to think for a while, I suppose (I know my plot, but I'm not sure how I'll write it). But I got a chapter out! Woo hoo!  
  
~~Thanks to alllllll my loyal reviewers! Luv ya all! Thanks to: Kat (I know! It was sad!!!), Ciria (My first reviewer! Luv ya!), Sara (Ahhhh! Hp.com & ff.net! Our addictions!!!), Fowl-Star (My fellow Brittany!), and Phoenix Fangor (I enjoy your short and sweet reviews! Thanks!). Please review this chapter!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Without warning blackness fell silently over them and Ron cried out in  
  
surprise, "Harry!" Harry looked around in worry, not being able to see a single  
  
thing. Suddenly, their current thoughts were wiped away by a sudden curt jerk  
  
of the reality around them. Time flew by, but in reverse, back to the future.  
  
"We're going home." Harry stated in the dark, a somber expression gracing  
  
his face. He reminisced over the past hour or two and his heart went out to  
  
his godfather.  
  
"Poor Sirius..." Ron said in the shadows, repeating Harry's thoughts.  
  
Another sudden jerk and they knew they were finally back. Sunlight peering in  
  
from Harry's single bedroom window illuminated around them and Harry  
  
sighted Ron. Ron took the bit of parchment up in his fist and pushed the door  
  
open. "Well, I suppose I ought to be getting back now. Don't want my mum to  
  
worry." Ron told Harry as they descended down the staircase. Harry only  
  
partially listened to Ron as their feet hit each step, taking them to the first floor  
  
of the Dursley's home, his reflections were on Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you read the Daily Prophet this morning, Harry?" a familiar,  
  
masculine voice asked in Mr. Dursley's high backed chair next to the  
  
fireplace, as they entered the living room.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry cried out in surprise as soon as he spotted him, rubbing his  
  
eyes as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. Sirius Black, the older  
  
version, the recent escapee from Azkaban, sat back, comfortably in the over  
  
stuffed chair. He looked different, Harry noticed, his dark black hair had been  
  
cut to just at the top of his ears, similar to when he was younger. It was  
  
brushed and washed, the grease and mats gone. Instead of his tattered, ratty  
  
black dirty, filthy robes, he wore elegant, hugging robes of dark blue that  
  
showed off his thin muscular framed body. His face was no longer pale and  
  
sallow, but tan from his escape and full, not to mention handsome again, from  
  
hunger no longer lurking within him. Ron gapped at Sirius, disbelief upon his  
  
freckled face. "You look great, Sirius!" Harry exclaimed in shock, a smile  
  
planted on his face. Harry then noticed the glint in his eyes, those same eyes  
  
that were once dim and dead. As he smiled, Harry studied them closer and  
  
noted that they still weren't as bright as when he was a young boy, perhaps  
  
because something in him still lacked what he truly needed, Riley Brannigan.  
  
Sirius held up the wizard paper and thrust it into Harry's hands with a happy,  
  
boyish grin. Harry scanned over the paper with Ron leaning over his shoulder,  
  
'Real Murderer, Peter Pettigrew, Caught. Sirius Black Innocent!', the bold  
  
large headline read. Harry peered up at Sirius with the largest smile possible,  
  
"Is this true, Sirius?" Harry asked with the utmost happiness prowling within  
  
his eyes. Sirius nodded and spoke once again,  
  
"And...I have even better news yet!" He cried, "Dumbledore has offered me  
  
the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and I now  
  
have full guardianship of you! You can live with me, Harry!" Harry eyes went  
  
wide and he dropped the newspaper in shock. Harry dashed forward and  
  
quickly hugged Sirius, causing him to blush. Ron stood in the same exact  
  
spot and merely uttered,  
  
"Wow..." in even more shock yet. Harry looked up at Sirius with happy bliss  
  
on his face, this was what he had always dreamed of, living with Sirius. Sirius  
  
beamed down at Harry,  
  
"I think this will be the best year yet, right, Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Right."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* A/N: So...what'd you think? I know it was really short but I've got writer's block! Please review! *~* 


	14. Remembering The Past

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Miss Riley Brannigan.*  
  
*~* A/N: I've finally produced another chapter! LoL, I'm sorry it took so long! No more writers' block and my favorite parts of the story line are coming up in the next chapters! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You are my muses! Hey and where did Ciria go? (I miss you!) Oh, I'm sorry about the last chapter it was kinda lame and short, I wrote it in a rush. I hope this chapter will make up for last! Please read and review! Your input is appreciated!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Sirius entered The Leaky Cauldron only to be eyeballed and  
  
gapped at as they walked towards the secret entrance to Diagon Alley. Sirius peered  
  
down at Harry from his height and tapped the brick wall nonchalantly in the odd,  
  
pattern with the point of his wand upon each brick.  
  
"Do you have your book list for school, Harry?" Sirius asked, as the bricks flipped  
  
back, providing passage into the wizarding realm of Diagon Alley. Harry reached into  
  
his robes and revealed a folded piece of parchment, holding it up for Sirius to see.  
  
Sirius nodded with a smile and sauntered down with Harry, ignoring the passing  
  
overbearing stares and widened eyes.  
  
"Is that Sirius Black?" Harry heard, in an elderly feminine voice. Out of the corner of  
  
his eye, Harry saw an old woman squinting in their direction accompanied by a  
  
young, teenage girl,  
  
"Yes, Grandmother." The girl replied with an expression that looked calm and casual.  
  
The older woman's eyes widened in shock and she gasped at her granddaughter,  
  
"He's supposed to be in Azkaban!" she cried in her croaky aged voice that crackled  
  
at her heightened tone. The granddaughter rolled her eyes and thrust what looked  
  
like a recent issue of Witch Weekly into the wrinkled hands, pointing out the  
  
headline.  
  
"He's innocent, Grandmother, and he is now rated one of Witch Weekly's 'Most  
  
Eligible Wizard Bachelors'." Still walking, Harry gazed up at Sirius to read his  
  
expression, but just an amused twinkle lingered in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke with a start. He looked around bleary eyed in his new  
  
comfortable room at Hogwarts. The maroon comforter crumpled with his shift upon  
  
the four-poster bed, complete silence, an eerie silence. Harry began to ease back to  
  
his former sleeping position when he heard it. A muffled voice crying in the silence of  
  
the twilight filled with agony and melancholy. Without another thought uttered into his  
  
sharp mind, Harry blindly searched with a single hand for his glasses on the surface  
  
of the cherry oak nightstand next to his bed. He pulled his glasses on, his vision  
  
clear and focused as he slid off the side of the bed and to the floor, his socked feet  
  
slowly padding toward the door. He slowly creaked the door ajar and peered around,  
  
the voice getting louder and louder. Seeing nothing in the hall, Harry followed the  
  
voice and the sobs down the hallway, past the living room. He curiously paused,  
  
noting where he ended up, right at Sirius' bedroom door, quite similar to his own. It  
  
was here that the cries of anguish were the loudest. Harry lowered his hand to the  
  
golden doorknob, which was unlocked and unwarded and turned it, worried what  
  
was on the other side of it. He cautiously pushed the door open, his eyes widened in  
  
shock at what he sighted. Sirius lay upon his four-poster bed, twisting and turning,  
  
tangled in a web of his dark blue cotton sheets. Harry edged inside on alert, peering  
  
at Sirius. Sirius tossed and turned in what seemed to be a very restless, nightmarish  
  
sleep. Harry jumped startled as cries erupted from Sirius' throat intermixed with  
  
painful tears and shaking shoulders as he gripped his sheets until his knuckles were  
  
white. Harry gapped, finally comprehending the words that tumbled from Sirius'  
  
down-turned lips,  
  
"Riley, please don't leave me! Riley!" Harry stumbled towards the bed and stood over  
  
Sirius, Harry's face contorted with emotion. Harry felt his heart being ripped in half,  
  
he had never heard a voice so full of pain, so shattered. Sirius was the closest thing  
  
Harry had to real parents and the endearment he felt for Sirius was very strong, it  
  
pained Harry, himself, to see his guardian like this. Did Sirius have this nightmare  
  
every night? Harry could only ponder and now saw the circles starting to form under  
  
Sirius' sleeping eyes. Harry looked at Sirius and couldn't take to see him like he was  
  
any longer.  
  
"Sirius..." Harry muttered, gently shaking the man's shoulder, pulling him from  
  
sleep. Only a few gentle shakes later and Sirius stirred, his eyes finally opening with  
  
a rapid pace of blinking.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius mumbled, pulling himself up to sit in bed, rubbing his eyes with the  
  
back of his right hand. Sirius tucked his loose strands of hair behind his ear and  
  
noticed the worried look presented on Harry's face. "What's wrong, Harry? Can't  
  
sleep?" Harry shook his head and his eyes flickered with a wave of guilt for  
  
disturbing him.  
  
"You were crying in your sleep. Yelling for..." Harry coughed, embarrassed about  
  
the current situation and then seeing Sirius' concerned expression continued, "For a  
  
Riley." Harry spoke her name with a false confused tone like he had never heard the  
  
name before. Sirius' eyes lowered, not knowing how to respond to Harry's words. His  
  
eyes glanced back up and mumbled,  
  
"Sorry, Harry, bad dream, that's all." Harry's eyebrow rose up and he stared Sirius  
  
straight in the eye,  
  
"About what?" Sirius cleared his throat nervously and diverted his eyes,  
  
"Aren't you tired, Harry?" he said, changing the subject. Harry frowned at Sirius and  
  
he sheepishly spoke again, "Alright...I once was in love with a girl named, Riley,  
  
she went to Hogwarts, the same year as your father and I. She came in our 5th year,  
  
transferring from America. She left at the end of the year, her mother was dying and  
  
her mother wanted herself and her family to spend the rest of her living days back in  
  
America, her original home, where she was happy. Riley and I struggled to remain in  
  
contact but somehow our letters kept getting lost in the post. Finally, I gave up, after  
  
waiting a year with no reply after the twelfth letter. I have never forgotten her. I have  
  
never cared for another woman since Riley." Harry fought back a pained expression  
  
and patted Sirius' arm in an attempt to comfort his godfather. Sirius forced a smile  
  
and looked up at his godson, "Cheer up, Harry. That was a long time ago."  
  
Remembering the cries that once erupted from that same mouth all he could do was  
  
nod with a feeling that it might have been a long time ago, but the hurt would always  
  
linger in Sirius' soul.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* A/N: Please review! *~* 


	15. Destiny's Wicked Sense of Humor

*Disclaimer: I only own Riley and the plot, the rest, except the songs are J.K. Rowlings!*  
  
*~* A/N: Finally, I have a new chapter out! I'm sorry, guys, I hate homework and school it takes up too much time, time where I could be writing instead! Thank you for the great reviews! They're wonderful and I love them sooo much! I hope you like this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it, we're now in my favorite twist! It's going to be a lot of fun to write these next chapters! Please read and review! *~*  
  
**Ciria thanks for the extra long review! I loved it!!! I'm glad you're back! And Phoenix Fangor, where'd you go? Thanks for allll the reviews!**  
  
******************************************************************  
Dumbledore stood before the Great Hall, his hands ready to gesture,  
  
"Due to unforeseen occurrences, Sirius Black will replace Professor Moody as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
The entire student body swept their eyes from Dumbledore's imposing figure to the handsome form of Sirius Black. A sudden rustle of whispers blew through the Great Hall in response and Harry's eyes glittered gazing at his godfather. Sirius briefly stood in acknowledgement and sat back down, winking at his godson in the process. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly with the mysterious twinkle lingering in his sparkling eyes and as soon as it had been filled with whispers, the hall became deadly silent.  
  
"I'm sure you have also noted another change in our staff. Our dear Muggle Studies' professor has retired, and the new professor taking his place will arrive soon, ready for the first day of classes. And finally, the staff and I came to the conclusion that Muggle Studies will be a required course for all years due to current events." Ron and Harry looked at each other with confused, furrowed brows as Dumbledore waved his arms, "Let the feast begin!" Ron peered at Harry and Hermione,  
  
"Why do you suppose they're making us all take Muggle Studies?" Hermione opened her mouth to state her opinion, pushing her now straight strands of hair away from her face,  
  
"Voldemort, that's why! He thinks the world should be rid of Muggle- borns. I bet Professor Dumbledore wants us to learn more about Muggles so people won't judge Muggle-borns so quickly."  
  
Hermione smiled with her trademark know-it-all expression. She had grown to like her hair being straight after their fourth year, so she had left it that way to the many surprised tenets. Harry nodded,  
  
"I think you're right, Hermione."  
  
He told her, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Who do you think the new Muggle Studies professor will be?"  
  
Hermione asked with excitement gleaming in eyes. Ron shrugged, tearing into the massive turkey leg in his hand. Ron had grown several more inches since the month ago Harry had seen him, he practically loomed over Hermione while standing.  
  
"It's always an adventure with new professors."  
  
Harry stated, grinning, looking over at Sirius who was teasing Professor Snape, who was looking positively malicious with his usual death glare.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sirius leaned over the table a bit and peered down at Dumbledore,  
  
"So who's the new Muggle Studies professor, Albus?"  
  
he asked with a curious glitter in his eyes.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see, Sirius."  
  
Dumbledore calmly stated with a smile tracing his aged lips. Sirius frowned,  
  
"Albus, you know I'm not a very patient man."  
  
Albus chuckled, his eyes a glow with merriment,  
  
"That I do know, but you'll just have to wait with the others."  
  
Sirius huffed and slid back down into his seat next to Snape. Sirius peeked over at Snape, whose face adorned a very bored manner as he picked at his food.  
  
"Aren't you a bit curious, Severus?"  
  
Sirius asked with a teasing tone. Snape turned his head toward Sirius to glare at him,  
  
"No. Unlike the incompetent many, I know there are far more important things to contemplate about than the obscene daily gossip."  
  
His calm low, drawl uttered intelligence and insults as usual.  
  
"Like what? Your ever-changing wardrobe?"  
  
Sirius asked with a sly grin. Snape flashed Sirius a death glare and murmured,  
  
"Don't you have something better to do, Black?"  
  
Sirius flashed back a boyish smile,  
  
"Nope, not really. I'm having fun doing this."  
  
Snape turned his head away, the patented glare never leaving his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to their first class of their first day back, Muggle Studies, with, naturally, the Slytherins.  
  
"Yuck, Muggle Studies with the Slytherins, this will be loads of fun."  
  
Ron stated sarcastically as they headed down the hallway.  
  
"Muggle Studies is a very interesting class."  
  
Hermione said, having taken it her third year. Harry tugged at the tight collar of his uniform,  
  
"I lived with Muggles all my life, I still don't know why I have to take it."  
  
He grumbled, still groggy from having to wake up earlier than the summer days before.  
  
"Than it should be an easy class for you, Harry."  
  
Hermione commented as they took a left turn.  
  
"I bet we're close to Snape's classroom, it took forever to get here."  
  
Harry said, gazing further down the hallway. Ron opened the door to the Muggle Studies classroom and peered around,  
  
"Wow, I think we're the first ones here."  
  
He said, letting Harry and Hermione in the room. They gazed around the room, it wasn't quite like the other classrooms in the castle. This room was filled with unfamiliar objects and bright colored posters on the gray stone walls. The long wooden tables seated sky blue cushioned chairs that looked comfortable compared to their other classes. The black framed posters were of old Muggle movies and old popular bands from the not too distant past. At the front of the room, in front of a small staircase that led to a hand-carved wooden door was the professor's desk and a sky blue leather recliner. The trio looked around in awe at the transformed room that held so many different things, different gadgets, tools, Muggle entertainment, and more.  
  
"Is this how you remember the room, Hermione?"  
  
Ron asked in an awed tone.  
  
"Not at all..."  
  
Hermione mumbled, still looking about. Suddenly the door at the top of the staircase swung open and the professor bustled down the steps. Harry stopped dead cold in his tracks as he stared at their new professor. She was gorgeous, with dark chestnut colored, silky hair swept up into a short 40's curly bob, her skin was radiant and glowing with life in a tan ivory color. Short cute buttons nose, high cheekbones, and black eyelashes that batted butterfly wings. And those eyes, those eyes, those dark tell-all brown eyes, just as big and round as Audrey Hepburn's. Those eyes widened at the sight of the boy in front of her.  
  
"...James?"  
  
her soft pink lips mumbled in a foreign sound. Her lithe, slender fingers dropped the folder in her grasp, littering papers upon the floor surrounding her. Her slender hourglass figure had stretch out to around 5'7", giving her the appearance of a lithe fairy princess. She wore hip-hugging black, white pinstripe loose dress pants that fell to the floor, starched up, crisp. A sleeveless, matching black and white pinstriped, laced up corset adorned her torso, showing off some skin an inch between her corset hem and pants. The dark smoky eye makeup still trimmed her face and her nails were French manicured. She still glowed with youth and was just as beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than before.  
  
"I'm not James... I'm Harry." Harry told her, still in shock as well. "And you're Riley..." 


	16. Mischief in the Making

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Riley Brannigan and the plot!*

*~* A/N: Ack, sorry that this took so long to update. I haven't been in the mood lately, but now I am! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are my muses! You make it all happen! Thanks sooo much! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's extra long! Please review! *~*

*******************************************************************

Riley's breath caught in her throat, "How did you know my name?" she mumbled, a gasping breath escaping her lips. Harry tensed up and quickly changed the subject, shooting Ron a knowing glance, 

"James was my dad." 

He told her. Riley's eyes brimmed with faint tears of pain, 

"So you must be Harry Potter." She whispered, "God, you look so much like your father….." Harry's expression softened and he relaxed. As single tear trailed down her cheek, she reached out and clasped his left shoulder with her hand. "Your father was a good man, Harry." Harry smiled genuinely,

"Thank you." He said, placing his hand on top of her's on his shoulder. "How did you know him?" Harry asked, faking a curious expression, inside he cringed, he hated lying to this woman who he felt he already knew. Riley smiled, recalling past memories, 

"He was a great friend of mine, a fellow Quidditch player on the Gryffindor house team, and in my same year." She shook her head, grinning, "We caused so much trouble, the four of us." Voices echoed from the hall and startled Riley, dropping her hand, wiping the lone tear away. "Why don't you take the desk up front?" Riley suggested to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, turning to her desk with a brief smile. Harry smiled at Ron who smiled back causing Hermione's brow to rise in curiosity. They took the desk up front as the rest of the class filed in slowly. Riley slid on to the top of her desk and sat cross-legged, peering down at a single piece of paper. Harry turned in his seat to look at the newcomers. 

"Is that our teacher?" One male Gryffindor said, his jaw cascading to the floor. 

Draco Malfoy followed with his usual bunch of fellow Slytherin laughing up a storm. Draco stopped in his tracks, eyeing Riley, 

"Are you our professor?" He asked with a sly grin, taking a seat towards the front. 

"Yeah." She answered, her brow quirked, and rolled her eyes, "No, I'm the Queen of England." she shot out, sarcastically. 

"I think I'm going to like this class….." he stated loudly, eyes wide and motioning towards their new professor. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume." She said, hopping down from her desk with a bored tone, as he puffed out his chest. "Too much like your father." She said aloud to herself, grimacing. 

Draco smirked and spotted Harry glaring at him, "Something wrong with you, Potter?" 

"Shut up, Mr. Malfoy." Riley demanded with no hesitation, wearing a glare. Draco smirked once again, before sliding back down into his seat. Riley straightened herself out with a smile as she stood nobly before her new class, "Good morning, I'm your new Muggle Studies professor. My name is Professor Brannigan and yes, I am American." She watched as the young faces studied her, 

"Where in America?" Lavender Brown asked, three rows down with a curious expression, 

"The East Coast." She said with a glitter in her eyes. She picked up a piece of paper on her desk and peered at the class, her eyes lingered on Harry for a second and then swept her eyes away, "Ronald Weasley?" she murmured gazing at the redhead intently, she fingered her class list, "You look very familiar." She muttered, rubbing her temple in confusion. Ron immediately grew red to the roots of his complementing hair. Harry's eyes grew and Ron darted his eyes other at Harry with fear etched on to his features.

"You said she wouldn't remember." Ron whispered quietly to Harry through the side of his mouth. Riley turned back away from her class towards her desk to collect her thoughts with an enigmatic expression. Harry leaned over to Ron, 

"I don't think she exactly remembers. She remembers seeing your face, but she can't place it." He whispered softly to Ron. Riley turned back to the class, confusion still in her eyes, but wiped from her face, 

"Anyway…..." she smiled, lifting her features. "Today, we'll touch on my favorite Muggle subject, music." Her eyes glittered again. Riley walked over to a shelf and picked up a black old-fashioned record player, "Can anyone tell me what this is?" she asked, walking back to her desk and placing it down. She watched as all but two of her students gazed at her with puzzled looks. Harry and Hermione held their hands high, waiting patiently. Riley picked up her roll sheet and glanced back up, "Hermione?" Hermione smiled and lowered her hand,

"It's a record player, probably from the 1940's." Riley grinned and pointed to Hermione, 

"Exactly!" The class still looked confused, Riley sighed, "Come on, guys…...it plays music, Muggle music." She picked up an old record cover, and bent the sides, letting the record slide into her other hand. "One of my personal favorites." She said with a sly grin, setting the record in and placing the needle on the black piece of plastic. The machine hummed to life, rotating beneath the needle, around in the small box. The students watched puzzled, how could a box play music without magic? A familiar voice crooned in Harry's ear. "Elvis Presley." Riley stated, as the man's voice sang out, 'Jailhouse Rock'. Harry smiled and his eyes went wide when Riley motioned with her hands to stand up to her class. Slowly, the chairs scraped back, a few following with an echo as students stood with raised eyebrows. "Go ahead," Riley cried, "Dance!" A few looked at her like she was crazy, but as she cranked up the volume knob on the box, some of the Gryffindor girls started moving around.

"There will be no foolish wand----" Snape drawled on in the depths of his dark classroom located in the cold, dreary dungeons in the lower levels of Hogwarts castle. His new first years appeared terrified beneath his deadly glares. But suddenly, in the middle of his annual intimidating speech reserved for the new first years, a blaring noise echoed from down the hall. Snape muttered a foul statement under his breath, then turned to his class, "Open your books and read the first chapter. If I hear one syllable spoken, detention and house points will be taken away." Snape turned towards his door with the whoosh of his black billowing robes and stormed down the hallway to deal with the imbecilic student that was surely causing that commotion. Severus' eyes were wide with shock and horror as he stepped in the doorway he felt his plans of punishment slip from his mind. The Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years were gallivanting around, dancing and chatting loudly, providing a passer-by with the impression that they were having fun. Snape fumed, not on his class time.

"Where is your professor?" he growled at the nearest student who turned to peer at him in an array of horror. The girl pointed to Harry, Hermione, and Ron's desk, nervously scooting away after. Snape set his gaze dead on and marched forward, his ropes billowing behind him in an intimating manner, straight through the classroom and boisterous cries from the music. Snape stopped right at the edge of their desk and saw the back of the woman, who most likely, even though she manifested a younger appearance, was the professor. He stared for a moment at her beauty, but gathered his thoughts, crossing his arms together and clearing his velvety throat. "Ahem!" Harry was the first to turn around and sight Snape, Harry's eyes went wide as the woman turned around to face her fellow staff member. Snape's eyes grew and he teetered on his heels, grasping the unfortunate Hermione's shoulder to blindly balance himself. Hermione jumped at the grasp of the man's hand and wiped her face of its recent expression at the sight of his. "Riley!" Snape gasped, completely taken back by shock. Riley stared at him back and a grin slowly slid upon her face,

"Severus!" she cried with merriment mingled in her voice. She walked forward and put her slender arms around him in a hug, Snape, forgetting where he was, hugged her back, still in a shock-like state. Riley pulled back with the grin still imprinted on her lips and held him gently by his elbows to look him over, "Still in black? And you look like you need to eat….." she told him in a teasing tone.

"You're back!" he murmured in disbelief, affectionately gazing at her. A dim smile crossed Snape's lips and Harry looked at Snape with an amazed expression glittering on his face, Riley seemed to have that effect on people.

"Yep, and here to stay." She told him with a soft tender smile gracing her features. Riley pulled him towards her once more, whispering in his ear, "I'm here to be your confidante and friend once again." He gently drew himself back with a happy gleam in his dark eyes and recalled his past days with the queen of mischief. Harry eyed the two and broke the sudden silence,

"So you two knew each other?" he asked, startling Snape, whose face withdrew its smile with the sound of Harry's voice. Riley nodded, peering at Snape, whose sudden change in expression jogged her curiosity. "At Hogwarts?" Harry quizzed, seeing Ron's same glitter in his eyes. Snape turned to glare at Harry, 

"It's none of your business, Potter." Riley quirked her left brow in a curiously humorous indication and smiled, 

"Come on, Severus, Harry's just curious." Snape sneered and silkily drew his voice,

"That's what gets him into so much trouble." Riley grinned impishly and folded her arms, leaning against the desk, 

"If you remember correctly, Severus, I wasn't exactly the perfect angel either." Snape's eyes held laughter and a humored aspect claimed his face, 

"That I do remember, oh so very well." Suddenly, the humor drew from his features and he glared at the surrounding students, "I must get back to my class, " he began in a hushed drawled out voice, "Come to my chambers later after class." He told her with a departing soft-featured face. She nodded and he turned, shooting various glares to the staring students. 

"Well, that was fun." Riley said to Harry, Hermione, and Ron with a grin settled upon her lips.


	17. Byronic Anguish

*Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "No Need To Argue" by The (wonderful!) Cranberries, nor do I own anything Harry Potter, which belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do own Riley Brannigan and the plot line for this fic!*

*~*A/N: Wow, another chapter! lol! It's a bit short, but I decided to keep it just at this for this chapter because I like the feeling of it. 

***Oh, and it has been brought to my attention that maybe something is a bit confusing. Last chapter, Severus (Snape) seemed awful friendly with Riley. The thing is, the events you were shown from the past were only bits and pieces. Severus and Riley have a more developed friendship, but I was only providing brief highlights. Better?***

I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter:

****

Ciria- lol, you're really looking for that Sirius angst, huh? lol.

****

Fowl-Star- Thanks for putting me in your story! I heard about Elizabeth, it's great they found her!

****

Sam- I really hope I cleared things up for you! 

****

Evil Pleased to Meet You! (Sara, lol)-Geez, Sara, I barely hit you! lol! Meanie! A super evil character? lol, interesting thought…j/k! 

Riley sighed as she rested her elbows on her desk, propping her chin up in her palms, her eyes tightly closed shut. She shifted slightly in her soft leather armchair, trying to find a comfortable position as she opened her eyes and stared down at her portable record player. Silence rang painfully in her eardrums as she glanced briefly up at the empty, lonely classroom. She shut her eyes once again and tiredly went through her emotional thoughts. Being back at Hogwarts was truly agonizing for Riley. At first everything was wonderful, she was back home, her true home, the place where she left part of her heart. Seeing Albus and Severus was like a dream come true, her mentor and best friend brought back into her life. But then the painstaking thoughts began to lurk through her astute mind. God, she knew she would love Harry soon enough like her own, but his face and that look in his eyes brought back all the pain from the day the letter came about James. Nobody except Albus, Sirius, Remus and herself would ever know how much Harry was like his father. It tugged her heart to look over at that boy, the _boy who lived_. Lived because of Lily and James' sacrifice, one that would forever hold Harry. Then there was the thing that had her closing her eyes, fighting away any sign of weakness in her soul.

Sirius. 

Everything at Hogwarts reminded her of him, the man she still loved with all her heart and mind. She opened her eyes briefly, wiping away the moisture that had accumulated on her eyelashes with the back of her hand. She suddenly pulled her hand down and gazed at it in confusion as it shook. She glanced at her other hand and held it high for her to see, and sure enough, it was shaking as well. She grumbled at her inability to hold it in, like Severus, but her emotions hadn't been the same since she first left this place many years ago. 

"Damn…" she growled in a mumble, picking up her wand and raising it to the empty record player, escaping to the only thing she could, music. She muttered an incantation and watched as it hummed to life.

This obsession with music began at the early age of 2, when her natively born Irish father had sat her on his knee and sang her, her first Irish tune. She smiled shortly recalling her father's rich accentuation as he sang with a till in his T's and the soothing melody of his voice. But her smile was cast aside as soon as the words were murmured from the churning machine. She clasped her eyes shut, just as a renegade tear trailed down her soft skin. The Cranberries, she loved their music so much, it was calming and soothing. It had a sense of understanding, it spoke to her like nothing ever could. Especially this one song, the song that made her think of him, the one and only individual that she really ever _truly_cared about. 

'There's no need to argue anymore…'

The song hummed with the background organ and the sad Irish voice called to her, encouraging her to leave her chains and release her emotions. Maybe it was the sound of her voice or the intense tranquility of the organ, but she craved it. Perhaps it was the Irish blood that coursed through her veins. Maybe it was her own subconscious reminding her of her usual romantic notions. 

'_I gave all I could_

but it let me so sore. 

And the thing that makes me mad 

is the one thing that I had.'

She took in a sharp breath as she quietly sung along, letting her voice mingle with the vocalist. She wondered if the writer had felt the same pain and emptiness she had now. They must have, she pondered, how could they have articulated lyrics with such empathy? 

'_I knew, I knew I'd lose you._

You'll always be special to me.'

Her lips stumbled over the last words, coughing to escape the tears that had already fallen. They cascaded down her cheekbones in a rapid pace, catching sobs in her throat. _Stop!_ She called silently, her mind commanding her heart to cease this departure from emotional obedience.

"Oh, Sirius…" she whispered under her breath, throwing her arms from their current position to bury her head within them on her desk, just as Harry stepped into the open doorway, unnoticed. 

*~*A/N: If you want more Sirius, go read Fowl-Star's "Sirius Black and the Goblet of Fire"! *~*

Pssttt...please review my story? 


	18. Game Strategy

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, nor any of these songs appearing in the story. I do own the plot idea and Riley Brannigan.*

*~*A/N: Wow! Thanks for the great reviews! Special thanks to: **Ciria** (It will all work out, you'll see! I explained the relationship or Severus and Riley in last chapter's author's note! I hope it helps!), **Sam** (I'm sorry, this is a short chapter too! Don't hut me!), **Evil Escaped From…** (Jellyfish!!!), **Fowl-Star** (To you, I owe a great deal of thanks! Thank you so much and reviewing every chapter! Thanks!), **Phoenix Fangor** (lol, you have this figured out, don't you?), & **AprilSkrutin** (Thanks so much for reviewing! I love hearing from new reviewers too!) You guys keep inspiring me each chapter with your lovely reviews! I'll be in DC for Spring Break this week so please do me a big favor and leave me a great gift and review? Thanks!

"Riley?" Harry asked, knocking briefly on the door before entering the room. 

Her head shot up, her chestnut hair swinging into her eyes and a panicked look crawling on to her face. She swept the loose strands back behind her ear and Harry saw her eyes. He wrinkled his brow in concern and slowly sauntered up to her in a solemn manner. Her dark brown eyes were pink and her dark makeup ran down her cheeks in dried streaks, shadowing her face with the dark hollow circles. When he reached her desk, she faked a cough and swiveled around in her chair to hide from Harry. She wiped her eyes with her hand leaving dark makeup stains upon her skin. She stared down at her shoes, avoiding the boy-who-lived. Harry rolled his eyes in frustration and gently pushed against her chair so she rotated around to face him. She didn't even try to look up at him as his intense eyes bore into her skin. 

"What's wrong?" he asked with a paternal tone.

Riley merely shook her head and mumbled, "Nothing, Harry. Please leave me alone." 

Harry frowned, "There's definitely something wrong, Riley. You're not a crier." 

Riley gazed up at the boy in confusion. "How do you know so much about me?" 

Harry shifted uneasily and his frown returned, "You're changing the subject." 

Riley sighed, she seemed to have a soft spot for the adolescent in front of her though she didn't know why.

"This place just brings back so many memories." 

Harry smiled, "But you must have had some good memories too." 

Riley's eyes twinkled with a glint of merriment and she smirked,

"Definitely…" 

"Riley?" 

"Hm?" 

"Did you have other friends besides Professor Snape?" 

Riley's smiling eyes ceased their twinkle and she hollowly gazed at the boy in front of her. 

"Yeah, three others. Your father, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black…" 

She cleared her throat nervously, "Sirius Black is in Azkaban now—but you know that." 

As Riley looked over at Harry, she noticed a curious expression on his face and her brow arched in wonder. 

"What are_ you _thinkingabout, Harry?"

His eyes suddenly widened at her words in surprise and with a smile, Riley read his expression. She crossed her legs casually,

"No, Harry, I'm not a mind reader, but I _know_ that look. You got that from your father." 

Riley reached up and pulled her fingers through her short hair calmly, "That look was his I'm-up-to-something look." Harry blushed and a smug expression graced Riley's face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow, Hermione!" 

Hermione blushed behind her thick hair and loosened her grip on Sirius' wrist. 

"Sorry." 

She muttered, still dragging him behind her, down the hallway. Sirius used his free hand to sweep the loose black hair that hung in his dark eyes, just barely, as Hermione again picked up speed along the smooth stones beneath their feet. 

"I knew you liked me, Hermione, but this much?" 

Sirius joked as she continued to drag him through the deserted hall. Hermione silently thanked who ever was listening that it was a Hogsmeade weekend, it would be slightly embarrassing to be seen dragging Sirius Black around like this, not to mention with that stupid grin gracing his handsome features. 

"Harry's really not feeling that well, he's calling for you." 

Sirius' brow rose in shock, "Is he alright? Where is he?" Sirius' voice heightened with a fearing tone. 

Hermione grimaced, very much like Harry, she hated lying, especially to Sirius now, and she found herself to not be a very good liar, period. Hermione stared in front of her as they continued their descent down farther and farther into the castle. 

"Just a little further." She said, yanking him around a corner. 

She gripped tighter, getting nervous with every step closer. Sirius couldn't feel the pain anymore, all his thoughts concentrated on his godson and his well being. He was so focussed on his thoughts that he did not realize where they had ended up. 


	19. Tears for the Irish

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or any of the songs featured in my chapters. I do own this plot idea and the charming Riley Brannigan!* 

*~* A/N: Lordy, Lordy! I'm almost at 100!!! 93, wow, I would have **never** dreamt of this ever happening for me or to one of my stories. All I can really do is thank all you, my readers for being patient and loyal. Thank you so much! Oh, and I owe all of you an apology for taking so long, I'm sorry, my life here got busy! I got a wonderful b/f and my bestfriend (Sara!) is soooo awesome! Kk…on with the thanks! lol. **Ciria** (my EXTREMELY loyal reader, thanks for being here to review every chapter!), **Sam** (Thanks again! Don't you love the word "spiffy"? I do!), **Annoriel** (Thanks for reviewing chapters 19 & 20! I promise to keep writing and I'm sorry I kept you waiting!) **Leper Messiah** (I knew the words "leper messiah" were in a David Bowie song! I SWEAR! lol. Promise I did! Sorry I used "dark" so much. It's a kewl word! Thanks for reviewing Chapter 20 as well!), **Linaeviel** (I'm sooo flattered that you love my story! Thank you so much! That brightens my day! I'm sure this chapter will surprise you, lol.), **Phoenix Fangor** (lol, Hermione, the usual poor bystander, lol. Thanks for reviewing!), **Hey! oh oh…jellyfish (in other words, SARA!)** (You're the bestfriend eva! But you knew that! Yeah, yeah, I know Omnibus…lol. I'm not slacking! Poo, I need my daily fix of Dan…lol. I'm in l-o-v-e, Sar! True that, lol!!! Thanks for being my support!), **Itt** (We'll have to see won't we? lol. Thanks for reviewing!), & **Blackcandy** (Yeah, lol, my week is REALLY up. Sorry! Posting now at your request! Thanks!). Kisses to everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Almost 100! The next chapter will be out very soon, promise. 

Riley sauntered down the staircase after 5 minutes, give or take a minute, in more casual attire with a comfortable glimmer in her dark eyes. She produced a more youthful appearance in a tight, snug fitted Irish-green sporty baby T-shirt and khaki colored capris with khaki matching flip-flops. Her make-up was redone, probably by magic, recalling the time her change took. Her hair no longer sat in her retro 20s/40s curls, but in soft Farrah Fawcett wings. She smiled softly at Harry, and it was suddenly hard to remember that she was his father's age, if James was still alive, of course. No wrinkles graced her skin, there was no existence of the dry, dull skin usually associated with aging, but the warm glow of healthy, young, vibrant skin. Harry remembered that wizards and witches tended to live longer than Muggles, but this must be the grace of good genes, to keep one so youthful. Harry returned the smile, inside his stomach butterflies fluttered around like mad, reminding him why he stood at the front of Riley's desk. Footfalls pounded in his brain, resounding, as he peered up at Riley, and he drew his breath in tightly. This was sure to be quite a reunion. 

"Harry?!? Are you alright?" 

Sirius voice was heightened with fear and anxiety as he entered the strangely decorated room, beads of sweat clinging to his hairline ready to fall after his jog through the castle. Hermione hung back as Sirius rushed forward, to grasp his godchild. 

"I'm fine, Sirius." Harry said in a clear and present tone, emphasizing Sirius' name, so that un-expecting ears could catch each word.

In the sudden silence a loud shatter without warning rang in their ears. Glass pieces flew over the staircase and settled upon with a whoosh of the rush of impact. Harry eyes swept over Riley as she stood, or now leaned over the wooden banister, looking as if she had been shot through the heart with an arrow. All color that was previously in her face drained and her smile was replaced by an expression of dizzy confusion. 

She looked as if she was going to faint as she mouthed or rather, sputtered, "Sirius?" She gripped the banister with her left hand supporting her tighter, curling her fingers around it, her knuckles white, "Sirius Black?"

Her voice was no louder than a whisper as she spoke, but it was as loud as a cannon in the eerie silence. Her empty hand shook, the hand that once held the now shattered water goblet, and her eyes glued on to Sirius'. 

"R-Riley?" Sirius muttered, gazing deeply into her brown eyes, in pure and complete confusion. Sirius' feet were frozen beneath him as he took her in, she was older, a decade or two or possibly three, but she was still beautiful. After the shock wore off, Sirius narrowed his dark eyes and he clenched his fists at his sides, "I loved you, you were all I thought about, the only thing I truly cherished in my life and _you _never wrote back." 

Riley was still in shock as he spoke, several thoughts racing through her head, _wasn't he supposed to be in Azkaban_? Her eyes suddenly widened as she absorbed his words and angered expression.

"Sirius…" she whispered in panic. 

"No, Riley," he cringed as he spoke her name, pain consuming him, "I wrote you everyday for 3 months. And I never received a letter—not _even_ a note from you. I'd do anything for you, you were my everything."

Harry's expression rose in panic, he looked at the two wildly, his plans crumbling right before his very eyes. Sirius' dark eyes glittered with pain and anger, while Riley's misted over in tears. 

"Sirius!" Riley cried, tears spilling down her cheeks as she stumbled her way down the staircase.

Sirius took his eyes down and off her crying eyes, it was too painful to look into the depths that were her eyes. 

"I said were, Riley, were." 

With that he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, leaving behind a sobbing Riley sprawled on the staircase crying out to God in her father's native Irish Gaelic. The Irish always seemed to have a special connection with God. 

{*~* Erin mavoureen—Erin go bragh! *~*}

*~*A/N: So, what did you think? Please review! *~*


	20. Contemplating Concerns

****

{{{Back in black and just you wait, Riley will be rockin'est American bad ass ever!!!}}}

*For disclaimer see previous chapters!*

*~*A/N: I'm back! Woo hoo! ANDDD I've got a new boyfriend who's sooo sweet and he's a hot Marine! Hell yeah! Men in uniforms! Purr! Who's an American girl or what? LoL, I know it's been quite a while since I have last posted, please forgive me, my ever faithful readers! You guys are my inspiration! I'd also like to throw out a special thank you to Brittany, Alisa, Steph, and Joe whom eagerly listened to me tell this tale in class and encouraged me to begin yet again another chapter. I have a lot of thanks to establish: **Annoriel** (I'm sorry I made you wait so long! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!), **Bowie's Leper Messiah** (Hey, sweetie! I'm sorry it took me so long! E-mail me soon, I haven't heard from you in foreva!!! And this time I've got a Marine! Purrrr…), **Blackcandy** (My week has been up for quite some time, lol. Oops… Sorry!), **Catzway22** (Thanks! It was sad!), **Ainsley Sloan** (You totally rock! omg! You're so sweet!), **Mya Dawning** (Thank you for your kind words!), **Jena Jinn** (Thanks so much!), **Bob the Invincible Elf** (I'm updating, yay!), **Sam8** (I thought it was a cute touch?), **Lizzie10** (I'm back and rockin' this story! Thanks!), & **Alisa** (Thanks for reading, buddy! Keep reading or I'll get you in Drama, lol! MmMmMm…who likes her Marine, Bri does!) Thanks for all the reviews guys! I luv ya all! I promise and swear to update very soon! ONNNN with the story! *~*

*

*

*

*

*

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, dashing after his godfather, breathing heavily, trying to keep up. 

Sirius!"

Sirius finally turned around when he had reached the door to his rooms and removed the wards with the swish of his wand. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, looking into Sirius' eyes, so full of pain and confused emotion.

"I just want to be alone now, Harry."

And with that, Sirius closed the loudly to his room with a dull thud, leaving a very confused Harry Potter by himself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It seemed, as the days followed afterwards, that neither Sirius nor Riley wanted to speak about what had passed between them that day. Sirius would just change the subject immediately whenever asked by his godson and Riley just wouldn't speak at all. Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts became increasingly awkward for Harry and Hermione. Riley had shrunk inside herself, not speaking to anyone and becoming quite the recluse. Even Severus looked quite more frustrated in Potions, apparently not communicating well with Riley either. He assigned them mass amounts of homework and many more zeros on papers. But it was one day in Muggle Studies that Harry noticed a big difference in Riley. 

"Hermione?"

Harry whispered, as quills scratched across rolls of parchment during class, completing yet another silent assignment. 

Hermione didn't peer up, but continued writing her essay with a hissed, "Yes?" 

"Hermione." 

Harry muttered with a serious undertone, finally catching her eye. Hermione gazed at Harry and quickly noticed the concern and urgency in his eyes. Harry gave Riley, who was currently reading a book solemnly and standing, a sidelong glance, noting his subject of speech. 

"Is it me, or does Riley seem _really_ thin lately?" Harry asked with concern written all over his face.

Hermione peaked over at Riley and nodded firmly. 

"Too thin." 

Hermione quirked her brow momentarily, "Have you seen her at any meals in the Great Hall?" 

Harry frowned immediately, "I was just thinking about that too. I haven't seen her at all." 

Hermione bit her lower lip in worry, "I was worried that you hadn't seen her either." 

Harry ran a hand nervously through his dark ruffled hair, "So what should we do?" he pondered in a whisper. 

Hermione stared at her hands for a moment and fixed her eyes in concentration. "We tell someone who can do something." She concluded. Harry peered up at Hermione in puzzlement, his vivid green eyes clearly showing a confused expression. 

"Why can't _we_ do something?" 

Hermione shook her head, "_We_ can't, she won't listen to us. No matter how hard we try. We need to get someone who knows her better than we do. Someone who she would trust with her life." 

"_Dumbledore_?" Harry hissed in confusion. Hermione shook her head again with frustration planted upon her face and features. She set down her quill gently, after crossing a 't' and ending with a period on her parchment.

"No. Snape." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After much persuasion from Hermione, Harry soon found himself later that afternoon in front of Snape's open door. He brought his fist to the black door and gently rapped thrice, feeling anything but calm. The infuriated scratching of a quill ceased momentarily for a low, baritone voice to convoke. 

"Come in." 

Harry clenched his fists tightly before he drifted in, quietly as he could, keeping his anger and hatred for Snape below the surface. If Riley trusted Snape than maybe he was alright… Harry shook these thoughts out of his head, he'd believe Snape was trustworthy when hell froze over. Snape did not even attempt to glance up at Harry until his footsteps' echoes vanished from the dark dungeon walls. 

"What is it, Potter?" Snape muttered in a distinctively bored resonance, "I'm very busy." Harry winced, feeling the blood of his cheeks rise up in anger. "Well, what is it, Potter? I don't have all day." Snape grumbled, throwing his quill down on his desk.

Harry stumbled over words briefly and finally uttered, "It's about Riley." 

Snape's eyebrow rose in curiosity and wonder, "What about, Professor Brannigan?" Snape's voice oozed with contempt, but Harry could still see the interest noted on his face.

"I'm worried about her."

Harry stared hard and tall at Snape, concern written all over his face, Snape could read him like a book. His expression provoked apprehension in Snape's heart and distress for his friend clouded his usual countenance. 

"Why is that, Potter?" 

Harry paused, startled by the caring statement offered by his loathed professor. "She's not eating, or at least I don't think she is—she's really thin—" Harry continued to ramble when Snape stopped him, by raising an open hand towards him, signaling silence. He rubbed his temples in thought and he stood up slowly. 

"I'll go speak with her." And with that, Snape left the room as his black robes dramatically billowed behind him in his wake. 

*~* A/N: So what did you think? Please review! *~*


	21. Hidden Depths

I do not own Harry Potter nor any other of the characters. This story plot is mine though and the character of Riley Brannigan (she is my original idea).  
  
Hey, Ohana ("family" in Hawaiian)! I'm sorry that I'm not thanking everyone individually this chapter, but I will the next chapter. Sorry again for the time this took, but I've had a hard couple of months. My boyfriend (soon to be fiancé!), the Marine, Dan, has JUST been deployed to Iraq and it broke my heart. We're super close, even closer than most couples. Not to mention, we'll be getting married in a year or two, so you can understand my pain. So, guys, whatever religion you may be, I ask that you please keep our troops in your prayers. It means the world to me and so many others. So, on a better note, please tell me what you think of the chapter! PLEASE review!

* * *

A fist pounded upon Riley Brannigan's dark wooden door, awaking her from her daydreaming slumber. She tumbled gently down from the tall, seafoam green downy covered, four-poster bed on to her barren feet, her toenails appropriately adorned with black polish. Her footsteps were clumsy upon the Persian carpeted floor, a lonely, black silk robe thrown over her tiny shoulders and mint green matching strapped shirt and boy shorts casing her slimming form. A bored expression was replaced with a "devil may care" air as her movement ceased and the door was swung open by her lithe fingers.  
  
"Severus."  
  
She eyed him warily, her dark eyes staring up at him from her smaller stature, locked upon his eyes burning like coals. Severus glanced over her form, the Potter boy was right, Riley did in fact look like she hadn't eaten in days. In fact, Severus couldn't recall the last time he saw her at a meal. Her usual strong, slender figure was seized by a withered, defeated, drawn ghost that stood right at his very distinguished nose.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"No, we don't."  
  
"Riley..."  
  
Severus stepped into her room, pushing passed the lingering door. Her eyes bore into him with an unrelenting fierceness penetrating through his tough barriers. He softly placed a hand on her petite shoulder and guided her passed tables and lamps to her leather sofa. She could barely protest, Severus was a stubborn individual much like herself, and his strength surpassed her, especially in her moment of weakness. She sat, defeated, on the cold fabric allowing Severus to lower himself down next to her. He slowly folded his hands in lap and placed them in front of him.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
"Then I suppose you should look into a mirror."  
  
Riley gazed up at him from her downcast glance and her eyes glittered in shock at his words. Severus untangled his long, stalwart hands and took her hand in his with a light squeeze of reassurance.  
  
"Ry, you're turning into a ghost. To be blunt--"  
  
"When are you not blunt, Severus?"  
  
"Ahem... You're wasting away in front of my very eyes, you've lost the luster in your eyes--Where did that beautiful woman go with that annoyingly chipper cheerful disposition?"  
  
Riley's dark eyes shimmered with glistening wet teardrops as she peered up gently at his face. Severus' still slight icy temperament shattered away glancing deeply into her eyes. He took his elongated hands and affectionately stroked her dark colored hair as she delicately settled her head into his risen palm.  
  
"It's Sirius..."  
  
Thus, Riley settled into telling Severus about her confrontation with Sirius.

* * *

"Potter."  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks at the sound of the reverberating baritone, causing Ron, who wasn't paying attention, as usual, to bump into Harry's shoulder. Hermione's constant chattering ceased and it suddenly became deadly silent as the last of the remaining class filed out. Harry turned towards the cherry oak desk that his looming potions teacher sat at and shot a puzzled look at the professor. He slowly advanced to the desk with Hermione and Ron on his cape.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, this is the one time in your entire lifetimes in which you are not needed behind Mr. Potter."  
  
Ron's face twisted up in anger at Snape's words and Hermione grabbed his arm before a single word could be sputtered from his already open mouth.  
  
"We'll see you later, Harry." Hermione said with a gentle, understanding tone. Harry nodded and the duo departed through the dark doorway. Harry approached the desk and stood, waiting for Snape to speak.  
  
"I spoke to Professor Brannigan, she told me some things about your godfather and herself that she had not yet revealed to him. His actions from before clearly affected her before she could even speak. Potter, to make this as brief as possible, I want to arrange it so that Professor Brannigan and Professor Black 'happen' to bump into each other, so Professor Brannigan has a chance to talk and explain."  
  
Harry blankly stared at Professor Snape for a moment's time, in awe and shock at what his potions professor proposed to do. He must have truly cared for Riley to go all out for her to win back Sirius, even though at one time he, himself, seemed to be in love with her. Annoyed at Harry's silence, Snape rolled his eyes and glared down at him.  
  
"Potter, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." Harry replied, clearing his head of his previous thoughts to answer the professor.  
  
Suddenly, a rap was heard upon the open wooden door, echoing the sound throughout the chambered dungeon. Snape's head snapped towards the door, trying to foresee the hidden individual at his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Snape's voice reflected a slight bit of hesitation as he spoke, straining his eyeballs trying to capture an image of the person. The soft tapping of heeled shoes clicked along the stone floor as the person came finally into view.  
  
"Riley!" Harry cried out, surprised at seeing her for the first time in quite a while.  
  
"That's Professor Brannigan to you, Potter." While Harry turned back to glare at Snape, Riley chuckled lightly with a strained smile lighting up her ghostly pale face.  
  
"Harry's practically my own godchild, Severus. He can call me whatever he wants, as long as it's not something too insulting. I think Riley will do, don't you, Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded to her tenderly, and endeared look upon his face. Harry's expression turned startled as he gazed at her appearance, she looked so tiny in her black and white pinstripe suit with a soft white spaghetti-strapped bustier underneath. Riley lowered her black leather briefcase to the ground beside her, when Harry noticed the tired look in her eyes. She had tried to cover up the dark circles up under her eyes, but apparently failed because the dark, muted rims were apparent to Harry. Concern grew in Harry as he saw the tired look creep deeper into her irises.  
  
"Riley, do you want to sit down or something?"  
  
Snape glared discreetly at Harry, jealous that he hadn't asked her that question first. But suddenly, when Riley began to rhythmically and unintentionally sway upon her knees, Severus rose to his feet in a swift action. Before Harry could figure out what was happening, Severus dove out from his desk to Riley's side before she, fainting, hit the ground. Harry's face lit up in horror as he watched the scene entail in front of him. Severus cradled Riley gently in his arms, his expression alarmed and worried. He patted her cheek tenderly, again and again, calling out her name, trying to achieve a response from her icy lips. He brushed back her dark hair out of her face and felt her burning, blistering hot forehead.  
  
"She's out cold. Potter, get Madam Pomphrey, now!"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Pleaseee review! 


	22. Death's Bated Breath

I do not own anything except Riley Aiden Brannigan and this story's plot.

**A/N**

Hey, y'all! I know it's been a VERY long time since I last updated, but I'm actually going to try and finish the story completely now! I hope I still have some of my original readers, because they were all wonderful! I miss you all! But I'm back, so let's get started:

* * *

Severus bustled into the Hospital ward with a limp figure encased within his gentle arms, surrounding her with a protective grasp. He brushed past a curious first year without a second of hesitation and kept his pace until he had reached a bed where Harry Potter and Madam Pomphrey stood awaiting the arrival of Hogwart's newest patient. The look of worry upon both of their faces could not yet rival that of Professor Snape's as he laid her down upon the starched white sheets in one soft swoop. It was then that his fear grew, as his pained eyes took in the similar colors of her skin and the sheets, and he knew he couldn't lose his only true friend again. He had forgotten in these past decades how wonderful it was to have her around and how much she meant to him. He would truly never have her whole heart, for that belonged to a certain man named Black, but she would always have his and that meant the world to the enigmatic professor.

"Pompy, she's unconscious and very weak. Potter, go get your useless godfather."

Commands shot out of Severus Snape like a shotgun, as he finally pointed Harry to the door with an unyielding tone striking through his stern voice. Harry seemed to hesitate with trepidation as the words flew out of his professor's mouth, while Severus noted this delay of time with annoyance.

"NOW, Potter!"

And with the rumble of Severus' voice throughout the wing of the castle, the boy who lived sped down the hall and into the rest of the castle to search for the one that loved her most, Sirius Black.

* * *

Harry brought his fist to the cherry oak door and rapped his knuckles gently against the hard, glossy surface. No answer came from behind the ancient door, so Harry raised his fist once more with a further abrupt and urgent pounding causing the slab of wood to shake and shudder in response. Apprehension glittered in his green eyes as images flashed through his head—images of Riley dead and Sirius missing, no where to be seen, Sirius miserable and heartless until his own dying day. This had to end now. With the possibility of even the glimmer of the thought of a family slipping through Harry's fingers, crushed him to the core. Harry gave it another go and with it, a mighty blow to the thing keeping him from his godfather. The door flew open with a rush of cool air revealing a very irritated, very withdrawn, Sirius Black.

His black, long hair hung around his head, much like it did back in his days at Azkaban. It was oily and greasy, like he hadn't washed it in days. And the wonderful twinkling sparkle that once lit up his dark eyes was gone, leaving them dull and dim. He was the epitome of emptiness—an empty heart, an empty soul. The boy-who-lived's face fell instantly at his godfather's appearance. It was like taking a step back into the past. Sirius stood silently, quite like a statue, waiting to see why Harry had knocked upon his door and disturbed his depressive, solitary state of mind.

"It's Riley."

Harry said with no enticement from his godfather, with green eyes blazing with rapid fire. Sirius looked down at his godson, but no proof of concern swept upon his stony face. It was like he was waiting for someone to announce the end of the world before he would even show a gleam of emotion.

"She's sick, Sirius, and if we don't do something, she's going to die."

Harry's eyes pleaded with Sirius, begging him to come with him and make sure everything would be alright, much like a child looks towards their father, to feel protected and safe. The pain in Harry's eyes finally shook something in Sirius, and it was then that distress blossomed with Black's broken heart.

"Where is she, Harry?"

* * *

Severus' head jolted up from his hands as he sat beside Riley waiting, when the clatter of footsteps finally trailed up the hall and into the Hospital Ward. Young Harry Potter rushed in with Sirius on his heels, a stony expression still lodged upon his face, but a twinkling hope of concern somewhat hidden in his dark eyes. They reached the bed and Sirius felt a slight kick of déjà vu as he peered down at Riley's limp form upon the sheets. Memories of his fifth year were coming back to him at a rapid pace, the quidditch game, the vengeful blow, the look on Riley's face as she fell to the earth, and the image of her laying here before him, upon the same white sheets, only decades earlier. It was all too much, how he missed her, how he loved her, and how he never slept without dreaming of her. He reached down with his hand and gently stroked her soft, pale cheek feeling the smoothness of her skin without a second thought. How could it be that years, even decades had passed, yet she still looked like the beautiful girl that stole his heart away on that first day back in fifth year.

"She's stable."

Severus said, speaking to Sirius, even though Sirius looked far off into the distance with the expression that clouded his eyes. He nodded in reply and pulled a chair from beside the next bed over, taking a seat at Riley's side. He gazed at her face and almost wondered what had happened to them before painfully remembering.

"She's been starving herself for weeks."

Severus' words cut Sirius like a knife and he winced inside knowing for a fact that he had caused this to happen to Riley, but part of him still didn't forgive her for neglecting to write back for so many years. Then suddenly, Severus rose from his chair so quickly that his black curtains of hair swung violently around his head. He turned himself towards Sirius and glared down at him from his statuesque height with an angry passionate tone that erupted from within him.

"Did you hear that, Sirius? She loves you so much that she doesn't want to live without you. She's practically killing herself!"

Sirius looked up at Severus with melancholy eyes and nothing to say, but to wallow in the pain that was at one time, true love. Severus glared at him with daggers for eyes and sat on the edge of Riley's bed, taking her unconscious hand in his, gently stroking it with his thumb. He could not believe the way Sirius was acting, he had Riley. Wasn't that enough? Severus knew that if he had Riley, he would never let her go and never let this happen to her; she was perfect in his eyes. Maybe Sirius was just plain stupid, he thought to himself.

Harry stood wide eyed with disbelief settling upon his face, as he looked back and forth between Professor Snape and his godfather. It wasn't so much his godfather's nonexistent efforts that shocked him, but rather Snape's passionate outburst. He had never seen Snape show any sort of emotion, well, except for anger. And now, here he was, the greasy git professor that everyone despised so, pouring his heart out to Sirius about Riley. No one except those in that room at that moment and that time would ever believe it to be true.

* * *

So what did everyone think? Let me know! It's been a long time! I need input! Love to all who review! Remember, the more reviews, the faster I send out another chapter! xoxo! And here are some over due thank yous!

**Dreximgirl0-** Thanks soooo much for reading! I'm happy I continued the story too! And here's more for you!

**FromHereToThere**- I'm soo sorry I take so long to update! I assure you now, I will try to put them out ASAP! Promise!

**Bob the Invincible Elf**- Thanks for everything! Are you happy now that I put out another chapter?

**Bowie's Leper Messiah-** Thanks a lot, Brit! I miss you, hun! Where have you been? I hope you see I have a new chapter up! Are you still writing?

**Baloo**- I would love for them to come together too! They are perfect for each other, and hopefully Sirius will see that soon. I'll keep writing!

**iyoku-chan**- I am absolutely flattered that you love my story that much! You made me blush! And I'm so happy you found it again! Now you can keep reading! Yay!

**RIPCURLZ-** I'm writing more like promised!

**CAdoubleLI-** Oh, please don't cry, it will get happy again! Thanks for liking my story so much!

**CrazedLunatic-** Thank you so much! I appreciate it!

**Alisa-** I'm going to get a hold of you so you read this again! Miss not having class with you anymore! Thanks so much!

**Joe Lesho-** Duh, Joe! Of course Snape is kewl! He's a dreamboat, lol. I miss having class with you too!


	23. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**Katie Scarlette's Final Note:** I want to thank everyone who inspired me to write this tale throughout the five years since I published it. I never thought I would finish my fantasy of a story, but yet I have and I am very happy with the ending. Thanks again for everyone's support and maybe I still have some of my old readers, but I figured it was time for this story to have closure anyways even if everyone has gone! Please review if you like and thank you for reading the final chapter of 'Harry Potter and Sirius' Past'. (PS- This story began before the fifth book was published and before the 3rd movie). On to the last of my tale...

**

* * *

**

**The Final Chapter**

Madam Pomphrey adjusted the fluid nourishment potion packet that led into the iv attached to Riley's limp lithe forearm. Her expression was still that of worry, examining the poor girl's body with her elder wise eyes. The girl was way too thin, she thought, and only heartbreak could bring this type of illness on. She peered at both the former ex-classmates, Severus and Sirius, and shook her head. Severus sat, with his chair as close as could be, to the unconscious Riley, eyes streaming with worry and sorrow. All the while, Sirius leaned back in his chair, sorrow, pain and yet still, resentment upon his face. This was a triangle that even the potion master himself could not solve with a solution of sorts. Madam Pomphrey sauntered away and hoped as she left that once the girl awoke things would fall into place.

"S-Severus."

Riley's black long lashes slowly batted open as her eyes strained to focus upon the object above her. The potion master straightened up immediately at the mere sound of her American voice. His long fingers trailed her dark coppery hair and smiled softly and spoke in a gentle tone.

"Take it easy, Ry. You've been through a lot."

She slowly smiled at him and reached her tiny, tanned hand to his long face to feel if he was really there in front of her. The warmth of his skin startled her in her slightly loopy state of mind, trying to still feel the full effect of consciousness. Harry Potter looked on with a curious expression, seeing the potion master smile warmly at the woman in front of him. It was almost dream-like seeing Snape in that way, maybe scary even to Harry.

"Have you told S-Sirius?" Riley stumbled through the words, her body still exhausted from its lack of nutrients and vitamins. Sirius sat up from his sunken position and stared at Riley from his spot on the right side of her bed, down by her mid section, where she clearly had not seen him yet. Severus opened his mouth, ready to tell her that her love was right by her side as well, but she continued to mumble on.

"D-Did you tell him about the l-letters? How father hid them for 20 years?"

Her voice was incredibly soft, and a bit hard to interpret, but the words scorched Sirius' ears. He rose from his chair completely with a scrape of the wood against the tiled floor and stood above the gorgeous head of the girl he once loved. His shadow moved across her face and she turned away from Severus to see who had magically appeared on her right side.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed, though her exclamation sounded nothing more than a loud whispering wind. Her brown eyes sparkled for the first time since she last laid her eyes upon the sullen man's face and the curves of her lips attempted to smile once again. Sirius's eyes did not sparkle back in response, still focusing on the words that had left Riley's mouth seconds before.

"Your father? How could I believe he would be so cruel?"

Riley's eyes dulled, the sparkle dying in her eyes as she attempted to sit up in the bed, struggling for strength. Severus halted her endeavor by laying a hand upon her tiny shoulder, resting her back down in bed.

"I wrote you back as well! But my father stopped the owl every time I tried to contact you. I found my letters and yours in a box in my mother's old vanity right before I got my letter from Albus to teach at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe my eyes and confronted my father when I found them all. He told me that he wanted me to have a clean start in the US and forget about my days in Hogwarts, he told me he thought it was for the best with my mother's death."

Sirius stared down at Riley with confusion written all over his face--confusion for wanting to believe, confusion for the twenty years gone by for utter loneliness.

"If you really loved her at all, Black, you would believe her." Severus injected with his rumbling baritone voice, noting the confusion in Sirius' eyes. Severus turned to Harry, who had been silently seated on the cot next to Sirius with distress written in his green eyes. Snape pointed to the leather suitcase next to Harry's legs and signaled the boy by clearing his throat.

"Potter, hand me the suitcase."

Harry did as he was told, after pressing a finger to the bridge of his glasses to slide them back up his nose. He handed the suitcase to Severus and sat back down on a nearby bed. The potions master looked at Riley, who had already turned to him with a enlightened expression, and pointed to the suitcase.

"Riley, what do you keep in here?"

"The letters."

"His?"

"All of them, every single one."

Severus popped open the suitcase with the switch and viewed it to Sirius, who gazed in disbelief. Sirius reached in the case and pulled out dusty old letters with his hand writing and hers. He looked at a very worn, yellowed envelope with Riley's scrawly pen ship and picked it out of the pile. He flipped open the tab in the back and pulled out a crumbly piece of parchment. The date was eighteen years back and was stained with droplets of dried water, most likely tears.

_My Dearest Sirius,_

_What have I done to hurt you so much that you will not speak to me anymore? I have written you twenty-five letters for the past two years with not even an utter of response. Do you not love me anymore? Have you found another to better suit you? My heart is broken without you._

Sirius stopped reading the letter and let it fall into the suitcase on top of the pile of other broken hearted letters. He faced Riley shamefully, his gray eyes filled with tears of sorrow and his mouth dry of speech.

"Riley, I--" He uttered, his lips stumbling to form a complete sentence.

Her shining doe, brown eyes knowingly gazed up at him and she raised her hand to his handsome, rugged face. Her fingertips ran slowly down his jawline and she smiled, oh so gently.

"I know, Sirius, I know."

"I'm so sorry. If I had known..."

His large hands rose up and clasped Riley's hand in his. He looked down at her with adoring eyes and a melting heart. She gazed back up at him with the prettiest smile the world had seen, her heart singing in her chest. It was then Harry felt whole once again, the aching feeling swept away by the connection of the two lovers' eyes. Harry knew he had a family once again.

* * *

"That is it for the day, guys. No Homework!" 

Riley looked up at her class from her chalk board and dusted her hands off with a grin illuminating her face. The class cheered with exuberance, gathering up their books and parchment, jumping to their feet. Harry fell behind the rest of the class, Ron and Hermione trailing behind. He adjusted his glasses with a smile and approached Riley.

"Hey Harry!" Riley cried cheerfully, pulling him in for a big hug. Harry grinned at Riley's excitability as his cheeks blushed from slight embarrassment of Riley's entirely extroverted affection. To top off his bashfulness, she tousled his already scruffy hair with her fingers in a playful manner. He gently pulled away, red as a beet to have such a show in front of his friends.

"Are you going to the end of the year feast in the Great Hall?"

He asked, trying to fix his hair back to its somewhat tidier, messy state. Riley smiled at Harry and nodded, pulling her wand out of her pocket and pointing its tip towards her garment. Her clothes transformed into a tight, silk black pencil skirt, form fitting tiny, black button up vest, a white tight short sleeved oxford shirt, platform black patent leather pumps, and a black silk tie. Her hair bounced into chestnut curls, cut to the chin around her shining face and the appropriate, infamous Riley black eyeliner provided the finishing touch. Ron gapped, his jaw slightly unhinged, gawking at her version of a teacher's wardrobe. Hermione nudged Ron grouchily, causing him to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"That's _so_ attractive, Ron." Hermione hissed sarcastically, nudging Ron in his ribs.

"Ok! Off to the feast!" Riley cried, bouncing off towards the door, with Harry, Ron and Hermione dashing to catch up. It was so hard to believe the woman was over thirty, Harry thought, shaking his head.

* * *

Struggling to catch up, Harry, Ron and Hermione trailed behind as Riley slowed down to settle her pace with that of a gliding potions master. 

"Severus!" Riley called, reaching out for the professor's elbow with her tanned fingers. Severus glanced over at her, not slowing his pace and offering what appeared to be a glimmer of a smile.

"Professor Brannigan." He said, acknowledging her presence with a nod. Riley laughed at him with the laughter that closely resembled that of tinkling bells.

"Severus! Stop being so formal, you know I hate that! And the students won't fear you any less if you call me Riley, dearest."

Snape blushed at how fondly she referred to him in public, in front of students none the less. Young Hufflepuffs catching the conversation behind them giggled softly until Snape turned around and stared them down. He allowed her to grasp on to his elbow, as they sauntered down the hall together, her clothing finally finding his eye. Only she could get away with such an outfit, not looking the age that she and Severus shared, only months apart. He wished he did not love the way her body curved or how her hair always smelt of a summery ocean breeze. She finally filled out since her stay in the hospital wing, her hourglass shape back to its curvy beauty that reminded him of the muggle women of the 1940s. She seemed happier, brighter, and ready to bring back all the light in life: his life, Sirius', Harry's and the whole of Hogwarts. He loved her this way and would hope her heart would never have to be broken again. So when she leaned her head towards him, he didn't pull away, forgetting the stares of the incompetent students around him, she made life worth living.

"Are you staying for the summer, _Riley_?" He asked, emphasizing the use of her name like it was a struggle, though she knew it was all in fun.

She smacked him playfully and nodded in reply.

"Yesss, Professor. Sirius, Harry and I will be here this summer. Dumbledore invited us to stay for the time being."

Severus secretly smirked behind the curtains of his black hair as they entered the Great Hall, summer would be better than he hoped.

Riley perked up as they entered the Great Hall and Sirius came into her view from the professor's table up at the front. Riley gently released Severus' elbow and smiled at him, walking quickly towards the grand table in front of them. Students turned their heads, watching as she soared past, a bubbling fountain of happiness. Her curls bounced with each step up the steps to the table and her brown eyes settled upon the gray eyes of her lover. Sirius stood as she reached him and pulled her seat out, being of gentlemanly sorts. Instead of taking the seat, she reached out and put Sirius' rugged face between her hands, pressing her ruby red lips blissfully upon his. A few students hooted at the sight and Riley pulled away, sitting down in the seat provided for her. She grinned up at her Sirius with his dark wavy hair hanging loosely around his face and watched as he sat down next to her.

"That is a great outfit." He said playfully, winking at her. "Maybe if I'm wickedly bad, I'll have to serve detention."

Riley grinned at him mischievously like a marauder.

"Detention. In my quarters, Mr. Black. At 1100 hours."

Her eyes sparkled as he took her hands in his and grinned eagerly at her, unconscious to the world around him. They continued to stare into each other's eyes until Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and everyone turned to peer at the old man in his marvelous, sparkling robes.

"It has been a grand year here at Hogwarts. We have seen many changes, in our students and in our teachers. Thank you, everyone, for taking so kindly to our new members of the staff: Professors Sirius Black and Riley Brannigan. You might also be happy to know that these new members of staff will be returning next year," Dumbledore paused as rapid applause rang out through the hall, mainly surfacing from the exuberant faces of the Gryffindor table. "And that Professor Brannigan and Black will be joined in holy matrimony this summer!"

Dumbledore had no more hope of speaking for the moment as the entire hall was deafened with the sound of applause directed from every corner. Riley turned to look at Sirius, and Sirius looked at her with a loving look in both their eyes. They turned back to the crowd where they spotted their godchild sitting tall at the Gryffindor table. Their eyes all connected with knowing looks that they were going to be a family. The family that they all had deserved. Riley pressed her hand to her ruby red lips and blew a kiss to her godchild as his godfather sat nobly with a grand pearly white smile and laughter in his eyes. They were all happy at last.


End file.
